Words Of A Fool
by TakersWolfGabriel
Summary: Sequel to Golden Opportunities


**Words Of A Fool**

I sighed as I finally got finished with my shower, changing out of my hockey gear and into some street clothes. I slowly stood to my feet as I packed my hockey bag up once again, headed out of the locker room. Mark came walking over as I smiled to him. "Ready to go Leana?" I nodded as I struggled a bit with my hockey bag, but I managed. He carried his black duffle bag as he opened the door as I walked out. Some fans were still hanging around the doorway as we walked out. Most were chicks as they hounded Mark for an autograph. I just kept on walking as I was stopped by a few kids for one. I stopped and signed what they wanted and walked over to the truck. I lowered the tailgate, placed my hockey bag in the back and put the tailgate back up. I left my hands on top of the tailgate as I stretched out my sore knees. Being goalie for a couple of years and being beaten up didn't help.

I didn't hear Mark coming yet as I looked over, saw him talking to a few of the ladies that stopped him. I lifted a brow to this situation. I never got jealous, those were our supporters of the team, I never complained or nothing, just lately I've been getting kind of suspious. I've seen some of the same ladies showing up to every game, even if we are on the road or not. I thought it was just me, but it was getting a bit under my skin. It wasn't like me, but Mark was my husband, I get territorial, you would too. I turned and faced the situation as I decided to barge in on this conversation. I walked back over and placed a hand upon Mark's shoulder as I looked to the honey colored blonde he was talking too. "Ready to go Mark?" I asked as I looked to him. He looked to me and nodded. "Yes I am. Sorry got caught up in conversation." I nodded as Mark excused himself and started walking away from the two ladies he was talking too. I stood there for a moment and just looked them up and down.

I just scoffed as I rolled my eyes and walked away. One of the chicks spoke. "Got a problem?" She sneared. I stopped in my tracks, turned around and looked to her. She had her hands upon her hips, practically sticking out her big breasted chest. She was dressed sleazy too. Her pleather skirt was very short along with her top. It was black in color as she wore a small leather jacket. So much make up she probably would of made a clown jealous by now. I nodded as I spoke. "Yes I do have a problem.. I have a problem with you. I've noticed you do follow us to games, it's much appreciated for the support, but your looking for more than just hockey my friend." She lifted a brow as she crossed her arms around her chest. "Is that so? So what if I am checking out the head coach and some of the players. I have every right too." I nodded. "That's fine. But the head coach is MINE. I even see you making one move on him. It will be all over for you and your lil tramping buddy there." I motioned towards her trashy looking friend standing next to her. She was appauled by what I said and stepped up into my face. "What did you say to me?" She questioned. I waved my hand in front of my face, rummaged through my pocket, pulled out a container of tic tacs. "Here have a tic tac. You need one. And you heard what I said. Keep your hands off the coach. You can look and such, but NO touching." I turned and walked away. Tossing the chick the container of tic tacs.

Mark stopped in his tracks a few feet from the truck as he saw what was going on. He shook his head as he saw me walking up and join him. "What were you doing?" He asked. "Don't worry about it. I was talking to some of the fans." Mark lifted a brow as we walked over to the truck, climbed in and headed back to the hotel. Mean while the chick I spoke too was held back by her friend dressed in the same kind of outfit, but red in color and a brunette. "Don't let her get to you Van. She isn't worth it. But she will find out the hard way, how it feels to mess with us." Vanessa looked to her friend Denise. "I know. But she just got me SO steamed.." Denise nodded. "Don't let her, we'll have the last laugh in this one." Van nodded as they walked for their car in their spiked high heeled shoes.

 **Chapter 2**

The ride to the hotel was silent. Mark pulled into the parking lot and parked the truck. He climbed out as I did. I grabbed my hockey bag and walked into the hotel, with Mark trailing behind. I stopped at the elevators and placed my hockey bag on the floor, just for a break. Mark came walking up with one hand in his pocket, the other holding his bag. I looked to him. "Anything wrong Mark?" He looked to me and shook his head. "No just tired that's all." I nodded. "I know what you mean." The elevator opened as I grabbed my bag and boarded the elevator. Mark didn't follow, he just stood there in almost a daze. I held the door open as I looked to him. "Mark.. You coming..?" He shook his head as he finally looked to me. "Huh?.. Take my bag Leana. I'm gonna go have a drink in the bar before heading up." He handed me his bag, I took it and looked to him. "You sure your alright Mark?" He sighed. "Yes I'm fine Leana. I'll be up in a bit." I nodded as he took a few steps towards me and kissed me and then walked off. I let the elevator door close as I headed up to the floor. I ran a hand through my shoulder length brown hair as I sighed. "Something isn't right here at all..." I grumbled to myself.

The elevator opened as I grabbed my hockey bag, lugged my bag and Mark's to the room. I placed my hockey bag upon the floor as I rummaged through my jean pockets for my room key. I finally found the key card, unlocked the door, opened the door. I dragged in my hockey bag and let the door close behind me. I sighed as I left my bag to the side, placed Mark's on a nearby chair. I sat down, removed my black work boots from my aching feet. I got up slowly to my feet, decided to run me a hot bath and get comfy for bed. I walked into the bathroom and started the hot water for a bath. I walked back out and over to my suitcase. I unzipped it, grabbed out a t-shirt and shorts and just closed the lid of the case. I undressed down to just my jeans and placed my dirty clothes near my case to put away in my dirty clothes bag for later. I walked to the bathroom, turned off the hot water, removed the rest of my clothes as I got myself gently into the hot water as it hit my body and aching muscles.

I finished with my bath and got ready for bed. I walked over to the bed and pulled it back as I climbed in as my cell phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the ID. I didn't recognize it so I just ignored it. I place my cell phone back on the night stand and turned on the TV to relax before going to bed. I laid down and curled up in the bed and watched a movie I had found on TV and fell asleep with the TV on.

 **Chapter 3**

Of course I woke up alone the next day, which was very odd in this matter. I sighed as I got up and got myself dressed for the day. I dressed in a pair of jeans, a light gray t-shirt and placed on my Nike black/blue sneakers. I got my hockey bag together, grabbed my cell phone and keycard and left. We had a game in a few hours. I walked down to the elevator, pushed the button for the lobby and waited for the elevator. The elevator opened as I was standing there not paying attention, as the occupant of it stepped out and wrapped his huge arms around me. I jumped as I heard. "Leana it's SO good to see you." I looked up and my eyes ran into a muscular chest. It was Glen.

He let me go so I could get some air as I looked to him. "Glen what a huge surprise! What are you doing here?" I asked as I straightened out my shirt. He looked to me. "I've come to see you and Mark for a few weeks. Vince gave me some time off, so I thought I could spend it with you guys. I hope you don't mind me, dropping in unnoticed like this." I shook my head. "No not at all Glen. You're always welcome to join us with the team. You look great by the way." He looked down at himself and shrugged as he looked to me. "You look fantastic Leana, you haven't changed a bit, but let your hair grow out a bit." I nodded as I watched the elevator door close. I sighed as I pushed the button to wait again. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" He asked. I looked to him and shook my head. "No I was just on my way out to the game." Glen lifted a brow as he looked around for a moment. "Where's Mark?" I shrugged as I sighed. "I couldn't tell you Glen. He never came back to the room last night. So I don't know where he is." Glen lifted a brow to this. "That's not like him." I nodded as I sighed. Glen saw it in my expressions that I was a bit hurt and concerned at the same time.

"Leana's there something going on that I don't know about?" He questioned. I sighed as I looked up into Glen's hazel orbs. "I really don't know Glen.. I really don't know.." Glen walked over to me and placed his hands upon my shoulders. "Let me go put my bag in my room. I will take you to the game. Maybe Mark's already there." I nodded as I smiled to him. "Alright but you better hurry up, I'm suppose to be there soon." He nodded as he quickly walked away and placed his bag in his room. He walked back as the elevator door opened, I went to grab my hockey bag, but Glen decided to grab it for me and walked onto the elevator with it. I was grateful, the bag was very heavy. I joined him as we headed down to the lobby. Glen led me out of the hotel lobby to his rented SUV. He placed my bag into the back as we both climbed in and he drove off to the arena.

We arrived at the arena and Glen parked the SUV next to Mark's rented truck. I lifted a brow as I got out of the SUV and walked around to the back as Glen unlocked it, grabbed my hockey bag. "Like I said Leana, he's here." I nodded as I was very confused. I shrugged it off and followed Glen into the arena. Mark was standing near the entrance to the ice as Glen and I walked in. He turned around and walked over to Glen and I. "Where have you been Leana? I thought you weren't going to show up.." I lifted a brow. "Wouldn't show up? Mark I wouldn't miss a game in my life.. It's my job now.. remember?" Mark gave me a dirty look. "Just go get in your gear Leana. We'll talk about this later." I snorted as Glen handed me my bag asI walked off to the locker room to get changed up and ready for the game.

Glen looked to Mark as he crossed his arms over his chest. Mark lifted a brow to him, looked to him through his sunglasses. "What?" Glen shook his head. "You know what Mark.. How could you even talk to Leana like that. I don't care if your head coach or not." Mark kept a stern, motionless face."This is my team Glen. I can run it any way I feel it should be taken care of." With that Mark walked off. Glen finally realized what Leana was saying about Mark being sort of different now, while on the way over here that was their conversation. Glen shook his head as he walked off to find a seat behind the bench in the seats.

 **Chapter 4**

The game was horrible from the first puck drop. Mark was crabby as hell and took it out on the whole team. Mostly on me. It drove me nuts hearing him bark at me every, it seemed ten seconds for something. We were losing 3-2 when Mark motioned to pull me, when the team was heading into our zone. I shook my head and stayed in my crease. I heard Mark slam the clipboard on top of the boards as I didn't listen to him. I missed anyways because the defense man stood in my view. I couldn't see around him to block the shot. The horn sounded as I sat on my knees and watched as the other team celebrated their victory. I slowly got onto my skates and skated to the bench. The team slowly got off the bench and headed towards the locker rooms. Nobody didn't say nothing to the Mark, they knew he was pissed. I knew he was too as I glared at him, as I got off the ice and walked to the locker room.

I sighed as I slammed my stick against some nearby lockers and plopped down onto the bench. I was mostly mad at myself, but I was also upset on how Mark acted behind the bench today. It wasn't like him to practically take the ref's head off for a call that was right. I removed my helmet, placed it upon the bench next to me as I saw the locker room door whip open and practically indent itself in the wall behind it. Mark stalked in, turned and looked to me. He had rage in his eyes as he placed his hands upon his hips. "What the hell was that tonight?" I gave him a dirty look as I started taking off my gear. "It's called a brush off Mark. You were gonna pull me when the other team was heading down to our zone. That's the world's stupidest mistake. Think about it." Mark growled as he spoke. "We lost the game because of your stubborn ass not minding me out there."

I stood up very quickly to my stalking feet with just my hockey pants and shirt that was underneath everything else. I was practically in his face. "Don't blame the loss all on me Mark.

Your fuckin' attitude sucked ice tonight. You were going to take the ref's head off for a call that was right. The whole team even knew that besides you. I don't know what crawled up your fuckin' ass, but don't take it out on the team nor me, we didn't do SHIT, but go out on that ice and give it a 110%. But how can we, when we have to walk around on egg shells practically around you. By the way it wasn't my fault the goal went in, Charlie was in my way blocking it. I didn't know where the puck was for your blind ass's information."

Mark scoffed as this as he gripped the front of my shirt with both his hands and picked me up off the floor. "Speak to me like that again, I will bury your ass in the ice next time. Don't disobey me in front of the team like that again.. Got it?" I snorted in his face, he wasn't going to intimidate me that easily. "Get your god damn hands off me Calaway. Unless you don't want to walk for the next few days. I'm your wife, not some slut on the street. Treat me with respect, even though I am the player and you are the coach. We're still married and you still give me the RESPECT I give you." Mark let me go as I fell to the floor. Thank god for padding. I looked up to him as I grabbed my stick from nearby, swung towards him, just stopping just mere inches from his knees. "Your damn lucky for reflexes, or I would hit you full force. Now get out of this locker room and don't even think of coming back to the room. Get your own damn room. I don't ever and I mean EVER wanna see you again Mark until you change your attitude or figure out what your god damn problem is."

Mark looked at me as he grabbed the stick and took it in his hands and snapped it into two pieces and tossed it to the ground. "Your suspended until further notice." He stormed out slamming the locker room door behind him. I sat there in shock, then it all hit me real quick as the tears flooded my eyes and slowly slid down my cheeks. He had the nerve to talk to me like that, to even think it's right. I didn't know what came over him, but he better figure it out real quick before it bites him back.

 **Chapter 5**

Glen was waiting near the back door for me. I sighed as I finished getting dressed into my light blue jeans, sneakers, and gray t-shirt. I packed up the rest of my hockey bag, zipped it up and headed out to meet him. He smiled to me gently as I walked up. He reached out and took my bag to carry for me. "Let me get that for you Leana." I nodded as we left the arena for the SUV. Mark was long gone and I was happy about that. I didn't need to see that SOB for awhile. The ride back to the hotel was a quiet one and that put some concern into Glen. "Anything wrong Leana?" He asked. I jumped a bit, I must've been lost in my thoughts. "With me no... With Mark, I think that answered itself tonight." Glen sighed as he nodded and kept his eyes on the road.

"Is he always that intense coaching the team Leana?" I shook my head. "No never. Yea he'll yell but that's so we can hear him on the ice, but not like this. He was really out of line tonight." Glen drove the SUV into the parking lot, into a space and turned off the engine. I went to get out as Glen placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Anything else wrong Leana?" I looked to him and shook my head. "No Glen. Just tired that's all. I just need a good meal and a good night sleep." Glen smiled gently. "Come on let me buy you dinner." I nodded as we climbed out of the SUV and headed inside the hotel.

Glen and I had a nice dinner in the restaurant in the hotel lobby. It felt good to just forget what happen at the game and after, just have a friendly conversation with a friend. I yawned as I slowly stood up to leave. Glen stood up and left some money for the meal as we headed out to the lobby. We headed for the elevator as we both turned around to someone yelling at us. "Hey Leana.. Where have you been?!" I lifted a brow to Mark walking up with an attitude as usual. I placed my hands upon my hips as I looked to him. "I thought I told you I didn't want to see you for a few days, until you straightened out your damn attitude. By the sounds of it, you haven't even tried. By the way it's none of your business where I've been." Mark growled as he stood before me, looking down with rage in his eyes. "I was waiting for you at the arena to come back here and talk, but by the looks of it, you've already found your way back." His voice was full of hatred and it did start to scare me. Glen lifted a brow to his brother's actions and everything towards his own wife. He had to step in.

Glen stepped up and placed a hand upon Mark's shoulder. "Back off Mark. You were gone by the time Leana was ready, so I gave her a ride back. So why don't you calm down." Mark whipped his head up, looked to Glen as he sneered as he smacked Glen's hand off his shoulder. "Mind your own business. This is between My wife and I." Glen's face fell into a sneer look as he looked to his brother. "Don't push me away like that. I'm also apart of this family. What's your problem Mark?" Mark looked to me. "She's my problem, that's what..." I gasped as I took a few steps back. "I'm your problem?.. I don't think so Mark. I think there's more to this than just me here. I know two pieces to this problem and they are not ME!" I informed him. Mark's face was turning red by this time. "What's that suppose to mean?" He asked as he looked to me. "I wasn't the one who went ape shit on the bench tonight nor making stupid calls for me to go to the bench, when the other team's charging for our goal. Think about it Mark, your problem is yourself. So if you'll excuse me, I'm heading upstairs to bed. You get yourself a room and stay away from me for a few days, until you think about what the FUCK your problem is." With that I turned away and was about to get on the elevator when I felt Mark's hand upon my shoulder. "Why you little BITCH!"

Glen jumped in as Mark spun me around. I fell on my ass upon the floor as Glen stepped between Mark and I. "Don't you even think of laying a hand on her Mark. Not as long as I stand here. Your going to have to go through me first." Mark looked to Glen, leaned back and swung his right fist, hitting Glen directly in the jaw. "Then I will go through you." Glen got to his feet and started a fight in the lobby of the hotel. At first I was in shock of what was going on, then I finally got to my feet as I tried to pry them apart. The gentleman at the desk picked up the phone and was calling the police. I looked to him and shook my head. "Don't call the police, just help me get them apart. I will handle the rest."

The gentleman put the phone down as him and a few bell hops helped me. I got between Mark and Glen as Glen had Mark in a head lock. I was trying to push them apart. "Knock it off you two! This isn't like you two. Stop fighting!" They weren't listening at all. Mark got out of the head lock as they charged one another. They collided like two huge raging bulls. I jumped out of the way, I didn't need to be squashed. They both fell to their knees, just started pounding one another. The bell hops got on Mark, while the desk clerk and I got on Glen. We tried pulling them apart the best we could. Mark threw all the bell hops off of him to the floor, as Glen pushed the clerk and myself away. I fell to the floor with the clerk as Glen knocked Mark to the floor, knelt down beside him, started pounding him in the face. I saw the blood starting to pour from Mark as I got to my feet and jumped on Glen's back. "Stop it Glen! Stop it! Your gonna kill'em." Glen finally stopped as I slid off his back and slowly rose to his feet. Mark slowly sat up on his elbows as they both huffed and puffed from the fight.

Glen slowly backed away on his feet staggering a bit as he looked to me. I stood there in shock still, that these two clashed the way they did. Glen turned his back to me and Mark as he stood there with his fists balled up at his sides, staring out the huge picture window to the empty street. Mark slowly rose to his feet as I walked over to Glen. I placed a hand upon his shoulder as he rolled his shoulder, just let me know to just leave him be for a moment. I removed my hand as I heard pounding feet from somewhere. My eyes went wide as I tackled Glen to the floor. Mark hit the wall next to the window. Glen rolled over and looked to me, then he looked up to Mark. "What the hell..." I looked to Glen as I jumped to my feet and looked to Mark. "You're god damn crazy. You were going to shove Glen through the window. Your not as quick as your former goalie now are you Calaway.." Mark sneered as he picked me up by the front of my shirt and came face to face with me. "I know I'm crazy, but not as crazy as the goalie who tried to commit suicide by jumping through a glass window.." I looked to him as Glen tried to get to his feet quickly.

It was too late, Mark turned quickly as he shoved me through the glass window back first. I heard the smashing of glass as I hit the hard pavement of the side walk and rolled into the street and stopped. I opened my eyes as I sighed as I knew I stopped. I winced as I was laying on my stomach with my arms outstretched over my head. "Wasn't the window that killed me it was the impact.." I grumbled. I winced again as I tried to get up as I saw headlights heading my way. I froze as I tried to move quickly, but it was too late. The car honked it's horn too late as it ran over both my outstretched arms. I yelled in bloody pain as I rolled towards the curbing. Glen jumped over the broken window as I rolled around in the gully of the street in pain. Glen walked off the curb, knelt down beside me as he helped me sit up. He removed his shirt and wrapped an arm around me gently, had me lean against his bare chest. He wrapped my arms together in his shirt. "It's alright Leana. I'm here, help's on the way..."

Glen tried to comfort me the best he could, I was in a lot of pain. My God I only wished this kind of pain upon Mark, but no such luck. I had tears rolling down my cheeks as Mark walked out, stood on the sidewalk as he looked to me with concern in his eyes. I guess he felt guilty I don't know. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. The car had stopped at the curbing a few feet away as that same chick from a few nights ago, stepped out of the vehicle in a panic. She was yelling. "I didn't see her..." The clerk from the front desk came running over with a blanket and a first aid kit in case. Glen placed the blanket upon my shaking body as the clerk helped out the best he could. Mark walked over to the woman and comforted her to calm her down and ignored me. Glen looked to this situation out of the corner of his eye. It made him sick to his stomach that Mark didn't have the balls to tell Leana he didn't want to be with her anymore. That's what Glen thought anyways, to his brother's actions tonight and how he's cuddling and cooing over the slutty blonde. Glen ignored it as he kept his attention to Leana until the medics and police got there.

 **Chapter 6**

I slowly opened my eyes as I winced a bit. "Ugh.. I felt like I got hit by a freight train.." A light chuckle was heard as my attention was turned towards Glen walking into the room. "I would say that's close enough." I smiled gently to him. "How long have I've been out.." Glen thought for a moment. "Four days.." I gasped as I almost choked. "Four days?! Damn.." Glen walked over and placed his hands upon the bed rail. "The doctor gave you something to help you sleep, after your surgery. You wouldn't sit still. You were in that much pain.." I lifted a brow to him, I was really confused. Glen looked to me. "You don't remember anything do you?" I thought for a moment and then sighed and nodded. "I do now.. How .. Wait a minute.. Surgery?" I questioned. Glen nodded as he placed his left hand gently upon my casted right wrist that was sitting on top of a pillow. "Both wrists and forearms broken." I gulped as I leaned my head back and couldn't believe it. "He got his wish.."

Glen looked to me odd. "What's that suppose to mean?" I sighed and looked to Glen and shook my head. "Never mind.. Just speaking out loud.." Glen nodded as the doctor came walking in.

I was released the following day. Glen drove me to a nearby hotel and checked me in. Glen had kept my hockey bag and things in his room and brought them to mine. I was a bit out of it with the pain meds and in depression because now, officially I couldn't play hockey. I sat upon the bed as I heard my cell phone ring. I picked it up and it was Vince. He was checking up on me. I sighed as I pulled my phone back from my ear, he was yelling. Glen stopped in his tracks as he heard Vince's voice from where he was standing. I finished the conversation with Vince and hung up my cell phone. "What did he have to say?" Glen asked. "He isn't happy with what's going on. He's angry with Mark for what happen, now is now pissed because his star goalie for his hockey team can't play now." Glen sighed as he walked over, as I tossed my phone upon the bed, sat down next to me. "Don't worry Leana. You'll find something else to do until your healed." I looked to Glen. "Yea kick the living shit out of Mark for starters." Glen chuckled. "How about no.. Let Vince handle that." I nodded. "Sounds good to me, but I still wanna piece of his stupid ass." Glen nodded as a knock was heard at the door.

Glen got up, walked to the door and opened it. It was Mark on the other side. He had Glen's calling card upon his face, bruises and stitches. Glen carried a shiner but not as bad as Mark did. Glen looked to him. "What do you want?" He asked with hatred in his voice. Mark had his hands in his pockets, he looked to the floor and didn't know how to answer that. I slowly rose to my stocking feet and walked over. "Who's at the door Glen?" I asked. Glen stepped to the side and opened the door wider. I gasped as I saw Mark standing in the doorway. "Mark.. I'm surprised to see you here.. Would you like to come in, instead of standing in the doorway?" He looked to me and nodded. I looked to Glen. "Can you give us a few minutes alone with my husband.." Glen looked to me with worries in his eyes. I nodded as I reassured him everything would be fine. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything Leana." I nodded as Mark walked in past Glen and I. Glen walked out and closed the door behind him.

I sighed as I walked over and offered Mark a seat in a chair. He nodded as he seated himself gingerly into the chair. I sat down upon the bed, leaving my casted arms in my lap. The casts were annoying already, but it's what helped with the healing. At least I had my fingers I still could use and bend my elbows, the casts stopped at the base of my elbows thank god. Mark was still looking to the floor as I looked to him. "What are you doing here Mark.. I'm surprised you showed up after what happen.." He sighed and finally lifted his head up and looked to me. "That's why I'm here.. I wanted to hopefully, you'll forgive me for what happen..." I sighed as I moved a few strands of hair behind my ear. "I don't know if I can Mark. After what you said and have done. I don't know if I could ever trust you with your words, heart or anything for that matter. You hurt me in more ways than one. I don't know what made you so god damn crazy to do such a thing to me and your brother for that matter. You fought your own brother, then you threw me through a glass window and then this." I lifted up my casted arms to his view. "Vince just called me, yelling at me for what happen. He's looking for you. He's says you've been AWOL in the last few games. What's going on with you Mark? This is not the man I fell in love with and married a few years ago. What happen?"

Mark sighed as he didn't speak at first, I guess he was thinking. He finally got his words together and looked to me as he spoke. "I went into hiding and thought about what you said, after seeing you at the hospital, making sure you were alright. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I was getting my mind straightened out. I wanted to go up and sit with you, but I didn't think you would want me up there after what happen.." His voice was low, almost a whisper but it was heard, his voice was low sounding no matter what. I sighed as I listened to him. "Mark no matter what happens, I always want to see you. You're my husband, but I question how much you love me now in days. I love you with all my heart and soul. Would do anything for you, that and also to uphold the vows we took at our wedding. I don't know what you think or feel anymore. With your actions, I question everything about you now.."

Mark slowly rose to his feet, took a few steps towards me, knelt down in front of me. He placed his hands upon my knees as he looked me straight into my eyes. "I did some heavy thinking. I deeply apologize to you for what I did and said. You were right, I don't know what I was thinking nor is that an excuse. I know you probably don't trust me right now or anything, but I will accept that just as long as you know I'm sorry for everything. Hoping to make it up to you in any way I can." I sighed as I looked into his eyes. I knew he was sorry, but could I exactly take it as trueful or a bunch of lies. My mind told me it was lies, but my heart told me it was the truth. I placed my finger tips upon the tops of his massive hands. "I accept your apology Mark, but it's going to take me a very long time to trust you again. But on one condition do I accept this apology." He looked to me with a very, small smile upon his face. "Anything Leana you name it.." I nodded and then said. "You apologize to your brother, then get the team together, apologize to them for your absences and your attitude, the way it's been lately." He nodded. "I think that's fair enough. I will do it."

I nodded. "You better. I'm holding you to it." He nodded as he lowered his head and kissed my fingers. "I talked to the doctors about everything about what happen with you..." He swallowed hard as he looked to me. His eyes were watery and looked like he was about to cry, it had me choking up. He lowered his head as he slid his hands off my knees, placed them at his sides. His whole body was shaking as bent his head down, he couldn't look at me anymore. I lifted a brow to this. "Mark.. what's wrong.." I was concerned now. He slowly rose to his feet and turned his back to me. "Mark don't turn your back on me please.. What's wrong.." Glen came walking back into the room as he stopped in the doorway, the door closing behind him. There was silence in the air, it was suffocating me to know what was wrong with Mark all of a sudden. I slowly got to my feet and took a step towards him. "Mark.. Please tell me what's wrong.."

 **Chapter 7**

He wouldn't turn and face me, he just stood there with his head lowered a bit. "I'll talk to you later.." He grumbled as he walked past Glen, opening the door and quickly walking out. I stood there in shock, then looked to Glen as he shrugged. "What happen?" He asked. The door to the room closed as I sat back on the bed's edge. "I don't know. We were sitting here talking. I forgave him Glen, but I told him it would take some time for trust to be there once again, but the deal we made was he had to apologize to you and the team for his behavior as of late." Glen nodded. "Let's hope he holds his end of the bargain." I nodded. "But before you came in, He looked to me and it looked like he had tears in his eyes. He quickly got up and turned his back to me and you know the rest... It's like he's hiding something from me.." Glen shrugged. "I couldn't tell you Leana, because I really don't know either." I sighed as a lot of things ran through my mind of what's wrong with him.

Glen walked over and sat down next to me as I was deep in thought. "Something wrong Leana?" I shook my head as I heard him and looked to him. "No nothing, I was just thinking that's all." He nodded. "Well I got to get to work. You coming with me to the arena?" I lifted a brow. "Work?" I questioned. He nodded. "Yea I'm back on touring again. The shows are here in the same area as the hockey game is, for the next two days. I ran into a few of the guys, when I went downstairs." I smiled and nodded. "It sounds good to me. I want to see everybody anyways.." I looked down to my casts. "Yes they know about it Leana, the ones that are close to you in friendship are the only ones that know what happen." I nodded. "Good because they have a right to know, nobody else does." Glen nodded as he got to his feet, grabbed his bag as I rose to my feet and we both left for the arena.

I had a blast being with everybody again. I was getting a lot of help too, because everybody knew I couldn't do very much with the stupid casts on. I was heading for Glen's locker room when, of all people to step out and into my path. "So I thought I heard you were around you ice jockey." I stopped in my tracks as I turned around as Chris Jericho walked up to me. "I thought you would be playing hockey right now. What happen lose your way there?" I scoffed as I looked to him. "Not funny Jericho. As a matter of fact I was playing until recently... If you REALLY wanna know." I lifted my casts into his view. "I can't play anymore for awhile. For your information." Jericho clammed up very quickly. I nodded. "I thought so Jericho. Next time before you open your big mouth, make sure you take a long good look before speaking." With that said, I turned and walked away for Glen's locker room. Jericho finally unfroze himself and turned and walked towards the ring for his match.

I knocked on Glen's locker room door with my elbow gently. I waited until he opened the door. "I thought you got lost." He commented. I sighed as I walked in and Glen closed the door behind me. "I ran into Jericho. He tried sounding funny when it came to me not playing hockey until I showed him my casts. I had never heard someone shut up so quick." Glen lifted a brow. "You ran into Jericho. I thought that was going to happen. You alright?" I nodded. "Just fine. Gave him a piece of my mind and walked away." Glen snickered. "I thought maybe you tried hitting him or something." I shook my head. "He knows how hard I hit Glen, he doesn't need to know again." Glen chuckled as he walked over to the couch, got the rest of himself ready for his match. I sat down in a chair, unzipped my bag and looked for my laptop. I lifted a brow and looked to Glen. I was about to say something when he pointed to a nearby table.

I looked and there sat my laptop open and ready for me. "You read my mind, now that's scary. Thanks Big Man." He stood up and nodded. "You shouldn't be lifting anything Leana, your arms need to heal." I sighed as I walked over to the open laptop and turned it on. "I know, just sick and tired of having them already and I just got out of the hospital." Glen walked over and patted my shoulder. "You stay here and watch the monitor if you like. Chris Benoit will be in his locker room a few doors down if you need anything and Lita's next door." I nodded as Glen left for his match.

 **Chapter 8**

I sighed as I carried my back pack upon my back up to my hotel room. Glen was having a drink with the guys before heading up himself. I was too tired to stay with them, so I bid them all a good night. I leaned against the elevator wall and sighed as I stood there with my eyes closed, while the elevator brought me to my floor. The ding of the elevator brought my eyes open as I walked off. It was quiet, except for some woman moaning and screaming out loud. It was echoing through the quietness from a nearby room. I cringed as I grumbled to myself. "I know some people are noisy during their sex, but Damn not that noisy." I sighed as I slowly removed my backpack from my right arm, took out the room key from the side pouch to open the door. I didn't hear the woman after awhile. I didn't know what room it was coming from. I stopped in front of my room and was about to open the door, when the room's door next to mine opened up.

There out stepped the blonde from the hockey games. I caught her out of the corner of my eye as she walked out of the room, placed her back to me. Of course she was wearing the same outfit but this time with spiked boots, she adjusted her skirt as she walked out. I turned my head as I couldn't believe my ears upon hearing what was said. "Thanks for a wonderful night.. Can I see you again later on?" She asked, whoever was in the room that she had just left. I turned to look at whoever she was speaking to when Mark stepped out into the hallway in just a pair of shorts, "Yea baby I can't wait to see you tonight. Then we can do this all over again." The blonde, Vanessa, wrapped her arms around his neck as she practically swallowed his face. Van leaned her head back and spoke, at this time I was getting more pissed off, I just couldn't believe I took Mark's apology. He god damn lied to me, to my face.

"She doesn't have a clue right?" She asked. Mark shook his head as I growled loudly and stood there with my arms crossed over my chest and was tapping my right foot. "I don't have a clue that your with MY HUSBAND! Now I have an official reason to kick your bimbo ass all the way out of this state?" Her head whipped around and looked like a deer caught in headlights. Mark had his hands around her waist, letting her go as Van practically fell to the floor. "Leana! This.. isn't how.." I stepped forward and whipped my hand up into Mark's face. "Don't even think of saying, 'This isn't what it looks like' Mark, because IT IS! You double crossing ball less son of bitch. You lied to me, to my face as a matter of factly! I see you have found a FUCK TOY!" I eyed the bitch hard as Mark growled and stepped forward towards me. "That's no way to speak to Vanessa!" He spat at me. I took a step back. "I can speak to the tramp any way I fuckin' PLEASE! You wanna be with the rink rat, that's fine with me!" I removed my engagement and wedding band from my finger and whipped them at his face. He turned his face as the rings hit the bruises Glen left upon his face.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer you fuckin' asshole! Because I QUIT this marriage. I don't marry liars like you!" I swung my casted right hand back as Mark looked to me and was about to say something, when I swung my cast and hit him straight between the legs. He took in a lot of air as he hit his knees and couldn't say nothing after that. "How do you like me now you double crossing dick head!" I walked away and then stopped as I turned and face the blonde bimbo. "He's all yours you trampin' rink rat!" I spat in her face and walked off. She gasped as she growled and ran after me. She jumped on my back and took me down. "Nobody and I mean nobody spits in my face, lives to tell it!" She punched me a few times in the face. I placed my casts up to protect my bloody nose and lip. She swung and smashed her hands into them, clenched them, hitting her knees in pain. I snickered. "Stupid bitch. Enjoy the dead mother fucker. He isn't worth anything to me anymore." I spat in her face once again as I saw Mark starting to slowly move. I couldn't help but laugh a bit as I walked down the hallway. The elevator opened as I got on and pressed a button for the lobby.

 **Chapter 9**

The elevator door opened as I stalked out. I could still feel the anger running through my veins. Glen and a few of the guys walked out of the bar in the lobby as I walked by them. They all stopped in their tracks as I walked out of the hotel all together. Chris nudged Glen's side with his elbow. "What's up with Leana?" Glen shrugged as he looked to Chris. "I don't know. I hope everything's okay.." Adam commented as they heard yelling across the lobby. The guys turned their attention to Mark stumble walking off the elevator in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on. "Uh oh.." Dave Batista grumbled. Glen nodded as I stopped at the doorway of the hotel, about ready to walk out. "Come back here you fuckin' bitch! I'm not done with you yet!" Mark yelled across the lobby. I whipped myself around as Glen went to step in, Chris stopped him and mumbled. "Wait, she might be able to handle this. If not then we step in."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Not done. It looks like your done alright Mark. I know I'm done with you! You'll be hearing from my lawyer in a day or so. I will see your ass in court. I hope you have a nice life with your rink rat." I turned as Mark came closer, stopped three steps away from me, whipped me around. "Listen Leana.. I can explain this really.." He sighed as he finally got himself slowly together. I pushed his hand off my shoulder. "Keep your god damn grubby hands off me. I'm not yours anymore. You hurt me Mark. I know you don't give a fucking damn at all. I couldn't believe I fell for your lies. Not anymore I can't take this bullshit any longer. Your not worth dust to me anymore. Go back to your hole in the wall and take your fuckin' rink rat with you. I want nothing from you at all. But a DIVORCE!" Mark growled as he lifted his hand up to hit me. I blocked it once again with my left cast, his fist left a indentation in my cast as I hit him in the balls once again with my other fist. He hit the floor faster than before. Only thing I heard from the guys near the bar as a huge 'Oh!' as Mark hit the ground. "Don't fuck with me Mark. Cause you'll always lose. Don't call me, talk to me.. NOTHING! I don't want your lying, cheating ass in my life no more. GOOD BYE MARK!" With that I turned and walked out of the hotel and out into the rain, that just started to fall.

Glen sighed as he looked to Chris. "Remember not to make her mad.." They all nodded as the guys walked to the elevator as Glen walked over to his brother and looked down at Mark curled up on the floor, unable to barely move. "You got what you deserved Mark..." The guys parted the way at the elevator as Vanessa came running off and over to Mark's side and knelt down. Glen crossed his massive arms over his chest as Van looked up to him. "What did you do to my boyfriend?" She asked. Glen snorted. "Your boyfriend? For your information he's married still. Well not for long that is. I did NOTHING to him. This is the work of his now ex-wife." Vanessa stood to her feet. "Where's the lil bitch? I'll kick her ass." Glen growled as Vanessa backed away. "I would watch how you refer to Leana around me, unless you want to join your so called boyfriend on the floor. I usually don't hit ladies and threaten them, but your neither of them you fuckin' tramp. So don't tempt me." Vanessa stood there stunned and slowly fell to her kness and placed her hands upon Mark's shoulders as he slowly began to move once again. Glen turned and walked away and followed me outside.

Vanessa took care of Mark until he could finally get to his feet. Vanessa looked to him concerned and made herself a silent vow to get even with the bitch who did this to her man. Van helped Mark to his feet, got him up to his room and stayed with him the rest of the night.

 **Chapter 10**

I was shivering from being soaken wet, plus still upset didn't really help either. I stopped and stood in a parking garage, getting out of the rain. I shivered as I walked over to a corner and crouched down. Water dripped down my face and mixed with the blood still dripping from my nose and mouth. I sighed as I looked to my broken up casts, I just didn't care anymore right now. I did have somethings in my life and now both had been taken away in just one day, what else could go wrong right now. I placed my arms on top of my knees and leaned my forehead against them. I felt terrible and in a lot of pain, well through my arms that is, but right now I didn't care, I just wanted to be alone and try and get through this bullshit.

Glen parked the SUV on the side of the street as he climbed out, adjusted his jacket as he jogged into a nearby parking garage. He did see her come in here, but where she went from there was another answer he needed. He shook the rain off his jacket as he walked around the empty parking garage, in case she did come in here to get out of the rain. I lifted my head as I heard foot steps from somewhere. I slowly rose as I got myself into hiding behind a beam in case maybe it was Mark coming back for more. Glen slowly walked as he looked around, he thought he heard something coming from over in this direction. He decided to investigate it.

I jumped out and knocked Glen off his feet and onto the floor. "Leana.." I looked to him. "Glen.." I was a bit surprised. "Geez I thought you were Mark coming to look for me.. Sorry.." I got to my feet and helped him to his. He dusted himself off as I walked off, stood near the opening and placed my arms upon the wall. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I wiped some blood off my face.

I spat some to the floor from my busted lip. Glen walked over and looked to me. "I came looking for you. I was worried. Can't a friend worry and come looking for someone?" I nodded a bit a I couldn't look to him. "I guess you can tell Mark and I are through huh.." Glen nodded slightly. "I didn't want to mention it." I smirked. "Don't worry about it Glen. I think about half the federation's going to know by tomorrow. You know Mark." He nodded. "Yes I do know unfortunately. You alright?" He asked as he placed a hand upon my soaken wet shoulder. I slightly nodded. "Yea, just hurt in a lot of ways that I can't describe that's all." I looked to Glen. "I got one question though, why did he do it?" Glen sighed and shrugged. "I don't know Leana.. I really don't know.." I sighed as I nodded. "Here I am asking you.. Like you would know.." Glen moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "If I had the answers Leana, I would tell you. You know that." I nodded as I leaned against Glen. He felt me shiver a bit as he placed his jacket around me. "Come on. Let's get you back to the hotel, get you out of these wet clothes and get you cleaned up." I nodded as I followed him back to the SUV. I climbed in as Glen closed the door and climbed in, driving back to the hotel in silence.

We arrived back at the hotel and I got on some dry clothes. I wasn't much for speaking towards anybody not even Glen. I sat in my hotel room staring at my laptop screen, like I was reading something but I was mostly lost in my thoughts. I was dressed in a pair of black Nike shorts and a t-shirt. A knock on my door brought me back out of my thoughts. I sighed as I climbed off the bed to my feet. I opened up the door to Glen and Scott one of the trainers. "I brought Scott to take a look at your casts. Just in case they need to be replaced or something else can be done." I nodded as I motioned for them to come in. They followed as I sat upon the bed and let Scott do his work.

He had to cut the casts away, they were damaged alright. He got a hold of the my doctor that took care of me at the hospital, asked about what he should do. I ended up in wrist braces instead for the remaining weeks I was suppose to be in casts. I rather be in braces than casts at this moment. Scott finished up and left the room. I turned back to my laptop as I started plugging away at a few things I was needing to finish. Glen seated himself on the edge of the bed and looked to me. "You wanna talk about it?" He asked, hesitantly. I stopped and looked to him and sighed gently. "Not really Glen. You saw what happen. I don't think I need to talk about how much I really hate your brother's guts. Wishing he was dead right now or worse. I don't think I need to explain that or anything else at this moment." My voice sounded a bit harsh but Glen didn't take it to heart. He knew I was still upset and everything. He nodded as he rose to his feet. "If you need anything, you know where to find me." I nodded as he walked to the door, I stopped what I was doing and looked to him. "Glen.." He stopped in his tracks and looked to me. "Yea?" I smiled gently to him. "Thanks for everything, being there for me and everything. I appreciate it." He smiled to her and nodded. "No problem Leana. We're family no matter what. If and when your ready to talk, I'll be around to listen, just say so." I nodded as he left the room and I went back to my work.

 **Chapter 11**

Things were rougher than I thought. Things were a mess and Mark wasn't making it any easier right now. I was on tour with Glen, just to get away from things and Vince understood. But Vince wanted me back on the ice as soon as I was healed. I wasn't looking forward to that, not at all when I had to look at that asshole everyday. No thank you I rather throw myself to some wild dogs during feeding time. I was working on my laptop in my hotel room, when there was a knock on the door. I was dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts, that went down to my knees, a dark blue American Choppers t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. I didn't stop my work as I told whoever it was to enter. The door opened and I looked up and stopped as Mark stood in the doorway. I snorted as I removed my glasses and looked to him. "What do you want now Mark? To be more of a pain in the ass than you already are?" Mark rolled his eyes at me as I stood to my feet. "Don't roll your eyes, because you know it's true. But what do you want I have work to do." Mark shut the door behind him as he took a few steps towards me. "I thought maybe we could work things out by talking."

I couldn't believe I just heard those words from him. I looked to him, he looked terrible by the way. He looked tired, not his normal perky self, I guess his rink rat was keeping him up all night long. If you get what I mean. I shook my head. "There's nothing to talk about Mark, you've heard all I had to say to you the past few days in court and outside of it. I'm surprised your rink rat isn't at your side right now either." Mark placed his hands in his pockets. "You finished yet?" He asked. I lifted a brow. "No I'm never finished when it comes to you Mark. Speak your mind and then leave, I do have a lot of work to do before this afternoon. I have a meeting with Vince." Mark lifted a brow. "A meeting with Vince about what? He told me once you're healed you have to come back and play on the team." I scoffed at the very idea. "Please I don't think so Mark. I'm not playing for a two timing asshole such as yourself. Anyways, the meeting's none of your business anyways. You're here to talk so then talk." I stood waiting to hear what he had to say.

He sighed as he looked to me. "I was wrong in what happen Leana. I don't want Vanessa, I want you and only you. I made a huge mistake and I'm sorry. I don't want to divorce you, I love you with all my heart and soul, I don't want to lose you. You're a part of my life that I could never replace with anybody. Please would.." He stopped mid-sentence as he got down on his knees before me, practically kissing my feet. "Please take me back..I promise I will change and not cheat or nothing." I took a few steps back and looked to him like he was crazy. "How about it will be a COLD DAY IN HELL, if I ever consider in taking you back. You broke the vows Mark, not me. Now you got to suffer like you've made me suffer all this time. I'm not going back with you, you are not worth it. I got better things to do and focus on than this bullshit. I want a divorce and that's final. I want nothing from you, money nothing. I just want to be left alone and you can have your rink rat." Mark sighed as he slowly rose to his feet. "You're going to regret ever saying no to me Leana. Trust me on this one." He stormed over to the door as I started laughing. "I will never regret those words Mark, because they're the truth. I don't trust you anymore. You're lower than the chewing gum on the bottom of a sewer drain. So get out of my room before I kick your ass again!" Mark growled as he opened the door and walked out slamming the door.

I sighed as I sat back on the bed, placed my hands on either side of my head. "God now I have a headache. That man's going to kill me before the divorce is final." I grumbled to myself. There was another knock at the door. I quickly got up to my feet and stormed over to the door and whipped it open, I was about to yell when I saw Glen standing there. I closed my mouth as I sighed with relief and looked to him. "You're a sight for soar eyes you know that." I commented as I let him in. Glen smiled as he walked in. "I ran into someone in the hallway grumbling to himself. I would have to say he was here?" I nodded and sat back on the bed. "Giving me more bullshit as usual Glen. He got down on his knees and even begged me to go back with him." Glen chuckled a bit as he held back his full laughter. He couldn't picture his big brother on his knees begging a woman to stay with him. "What did you say to him?" He asked. "I told him in my own words to get lost. I told him it would be a cold day in hell, when I went back with him. He was even happy to hear I had to go back on the hockey team once I was healed. God I don't want too, I don't even want to look at him. He makes me so sick to even think about."

Glen walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Relax Leana. He loves to see you all worked up. He's not worth it, you even know that. I hate to see you so distract over him..." I sighed as I looked to Glen. "It's alright Glen. I'm calm just I'm sick and tired of the bullshit he's putting me through. Why doesn't he just sign the papers and we can both move on. I don't want his money or anything I just want what's mine and I'll move on. I even told him that." Glen sighed and shrugged a bit. "I don't know Leana. Maybe he thinks after awhile, you'll change your mind and go back with him." I snorted. "Don't think so. I'm happy being on my own and not having him hounding me." Glen nodded as I ran a hand through my hair. "Don't you have that meeting with Vince in a bit?" He asked. I nodded as I turned to my laptop and saved the work I completed and shut everything down and got ready.

"Yes I do. I hope I can change job positions. I love hockey but I'm not playing for a maniac coach like Mark." Glen laughed. "I wouldn't want to either. He's nuts." I nodded as I zipped up the case for my laptop, walked over to my bag and grabbed it. I walked into the bathroom for a quick freshing up and a clothes change. I walked back out of the bathroom, dressed in a dark blue pants outfit. I placed a white sleeveless shirt underneath it. I looked myself in the mirror as I adjusted my coat over the shirt and looked to Glen. His jaw had dropped, I lifted a brow to this. "I think a fly just flew in your mouth Glen." He shut his mouth real quick as he finally got his voice back. "You look awesome Leana. I've never seen you dressed like that before, well except.." I nodded. "I know what your gonna say. I'm not comfortable in these clothes very much, but when I have too, I will. But thank you Glen, that means a lot to me."

He nodded as he stood up and carried my laptop over to me. I placed on my dark blue slip on shoes and sighed as I grabbed my bag from Glen. "Thanks. Wish me good luck.." He nodded as he placed his hands upon my shoulders, making me face him. He leaned down and placed his soft, luscious lips upon mine. At first I didn't know how to react, until I kissed him back. We both pulled back at the same time and looked into one another's eyes. I placed my hand behind me to the doorknob."I gotta .. go.. You know how Vince doesn't like to be kept waiting." Glen removed his hands from my shoulders and nodded as I left. "Good luck Leana." He said as the door closed behind me.

 **Chapter 12**

The meeting between Vince and I went very well. Vince had me write up everything that had been going on with Mark. I did as Vince wanted and when I showed him, he wasn't very happy. Vince understood why I didn't want back on the team, especially now with the circumstances. I was released from the hockey team and given the opportunity to find something else that I could do within the company, but Vince only gave me a couple of months, if I didn't find anything, then I would have to head on back to where I came from. That would mean back to the streets. I walked into the hotel room, placed my laptop bag upon a nearby table and sat down and removed my shoes. Glen was no where to be found in the room. I sighed as I nodded gently to myself. "Good I need a bit of alone time anyways." I grumbled to myself. I looked to my cell phone sitting upon the table as I saw it blinking. I picked it up and someone had called while I was out.

I opened up the phone and looked to the number that called. I growled as I closed my phone and placed it back upon the table. "Well he isn't going to get me down this time. I guarantee it." I got up and decided a soak in a hot bubble bath would do the trick for me to relax. I started a bath and got myself together. I entered the bathroom and turned the water, once the water level was at the desired level. I climbed in and left my braced forearms on either sides of the tub and just relaxed. I sighed as I let the heat of the water just take over my aching body and just release all the worries I had at that moment away.

Mark growled as he looked to his cell phone. "Why hasn't she called me back yet. I think I'll head over to the hotel and talk to her face to face again, maybe she'll take me back. The more I bug her the better my chances of getting her back..." He grumbled to himself as he stood to his feet, grabbed his rental car keys and was about to leave the room, when he opened the door he ran right into Vanessa. He looked down to her. "Van what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until later on." She smiled as she placed her hands upon his muscular chest. "I decided to come by early to surprise you. I got off work early so we got the whole night, just the two of us." Her voice sounded seductive and that made Mark's knees go weak. "Where were you going anyways?" Mark lost train of thought for a moment and then said." Just about to go out for a bite to eat then I was coming back here." Vanessa smiled. "I'll join you, quicker we get some energy quicker we can enjoy one another the rest of the night." Mark nodded as they left.

I finished up my bath and got dressed into my shorts and Tennessee Titans football jersey. It went pass my knees practically, so it could be a night gown. I sat down on the bed, turned the TV on and sighed as I felt more relaxed and watched some TV. A knock came upon the door as I got up, walked over to it and opened it. Glen stood on the other side in tight blue jeans, white t-shirt which fit him like a second skin practically and a pair of sneakers. "Hey Big Man. I thought I wouldn't be seeing you the rest of the night." He smiled to me. "I'm sorry if I woke you.." I shook my head. "I was just relaxing. Come on in." I opened the door wider as Glen walked in and took a seat in a nearby chair. I closed the door and walked over to the bed and sat down. "How did the meeting with Vince go?" He asked. I looked to him. "It went very well. Vince was very surprised on what I wrote for him. He's going to handle the rest, but I don't have to play on the team anymore. Vince released me from the contract." Glen slowly stood up as I stopped and looked to the floor, some what disappointed.

He sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Leana you alright?" I sighed gently and looked up to him and nodded. "Yea. I had to give up two things I loved Glen. What more do I have to give up to get somewhere and be happy. I gave up hockey to get away from a bad situation and now my marriage is going down hill and I'm ending that in court over the next few days. What else can go wrong?" I lowered my head a bit as Glen rubbed my back gently. "It's alright Leana. Everything will work out. Just give it some time. We're all here for you. The guys and I, I mean. We know you're going through some rough times and we are here to make it easy as possible."

I lifted my head up and looked to Glen. "Thanks Glen. That does mean an awful lot to me. At least I have a lot of friends to help me through this." He nodded as I leaned my head against his chest. "I should say family not friends." Glen lightly chuckled. "I will agree we are all one big happy family, even when we act like complete idiots." I nodded as I sighed gently. "Oh I almost forgot to mention. Vince gave me two months to find another job within the company, if I don't then I have to head back home, which means the streets once again." Glen looked down at me. "Don't worry. I think we can find you a good job to stick with within the company. Just got to explore and see what suits you." I nodded. "Only thing I knew was hockey Glen. I don't know much about anything else."

Glen thought for a moment. "Well then we can help train you in something. Don't you worry. I think between everybody, your going to find something." I nodded as I wrapped my arms around Glen gently in a hug. "Thanks Big Guy. Your pep talks always make me feel better you know that.." Glen hugged her back and held her for a few moments. "I never knew that until now. I will have to do them more often." I pulled back with a small smile upon my face. "I guess you will have too, now won't you?" He chuckled as he released me and stood to his feet. "I just came to see how the meeting went and everything. I'm heading off to my room for some sleep. If you need anything, just bang on the wall behind your head board, I'm the room next door." I nodded as Glen let himself out to his room.

 **Chapter 13**

The last few weeks I can only describe as a total hell, but that would be just the tip of the ice burg. Mark was fighting me all the way in the courts over our divorce. I just wanted nothing more to just hurt him worse than he hurt me, but I don't see that happening anytime soon. I had a lawyer and well Mark was representing himself, for some odd reason. I sighed as I rubbed my temples gently as I plopped myself down upon the bed. I was going over the documents of the divorce, to make sure everything was the way it should be. Everything was fine with the papers, except in the physicality of things. It was a different story.

I was still traveling with the company, getting help in each perspective of the company to help get me to stay. At this point, I haven't found nothing. Now that the braces are off my arms, I could find something more easier now. Glen and the guys were trying their hardest to keep me around. They all loved having me around, right now they all despised Mark upon what he was doing to me, especially Glen. But I told Glen don't get involved, if I can't handle it I would let him know. Since the beginning I haven't been able to, but around Glen I acted like I can. I don't need him getting himself into this mess.

I sighed as I heard my cell phone ring for the like the umteen time today. I sat up as I grabbed it off the night stand and flipped it open. I sighed as I saw the number. I didn't want to see. It was Mark once again. He's always calling me when he was on tour with the team. He wanted to see if him and I could stay together and have me back on the team. I would just tell him the same thing over and over. "I rather burn in hell than be with someone who doesn't love me and doesn't appreciate my on ice skills." Then I would hang up on him. A couple of minutes later, he would call back, he probably thought that I had changed my mind in that short amount of time. Well he's dead wrong.

I pushed the 'ignore' button on my cell phone and closed it. I was going to lay down for awhile, before I had to go out tonight to the arena with CB or Chris Benoit to the show. He was going to show me a few things that I might be able to do for a job. He was sort of training me to maybe get into the ring itself and kick some ass. Glen thought with the Rabid Wolverine training me I should be good to go in a month. I was getting better with each lesson, but I couldn't amount up to CB or any of the guys for that matter with experience, but I hope this would work. I had fallen asleep quickly, that's what stress does to you.

I was woken up by pounding on my door. I jumped to my feet and stupid me just opened the door. There stood a staggering Mark. I waved a hand in front of my nose, only thing that could be smelt was booze. "Damn Mark fall in a stillery or what." He smiled stupidly as his half closed emerald green orbs looked to me. "Hey there's my girl. Why didn't you pick up your phone when I called..." He slurred out. I sighed as I stood my ground, I wasn't going to let him in. "I was sleeping Mark. I have to work tonight." He lifted a brow to me. "Work? Who hired the streeeet.. rat as an employer.."

I lifted a brow to his dumbass comment. "I would have to say still kept me on for your information. I'm going to be competing in the ring, once I have gone through my training." Mark laughed. "You wouldn't last in that ring for one minute Leana. Who's training you?" I sighed. "It's none of your business Mark. So why don't you go back to your lil rink rat and leave me the hell alone. I want nothing to do with you, EVER again. I will never take you back, nor go back onto the team. I hate your god damn guts, if you haven't gotten through your thick skull by now."

Mark stood to his full height, holding himself up with the door frame in other words, he was swaying so much I think he made the ocean look more calmer at this moment. "Why won't you tell me.. I could.. tell you if the trainer's right for you or not..." I was starting to get pissed off, he was trying to pry me for answers. "He comes highly recommended so don't worry. So why don't you leave before I call security or even the police on your stupid, drunk ass." I slammed the door in Mark's face. Mark stepped a couple of staggering steps back and pounded his fist against the door once again. "Come on Leana. Let me in. I..I..I just.. wanna.. ..talk." I stood a few feet away from the door listening to himself make an ass of himself. I wasn't going to break down and let him in.

I walked away and laid back down on the bed for some more rest. I would have to leave in an hour or so. Maybe he'll get bored and move along. After awhile the pounding stopped. I sighed as I fell back to sleep for a bit longer. I slowly opened my eyes as I looked to the clock. I sat up and got myself together for work. I grabbed my gym bag with my gear in it and everything else. Pocketed my cell phone and keycard and went to leave. I opened the door and was about to step out when I was over taken by Mark. He grabbed my wrists as I dropped my bag outside of my door. He pushed his body against mine as he forced his way into my hotel room. I struggled against him as he closed the door behind him. "Now we are going to do things.. My.. way.." I was getting scared, because I never heard Mark say anything like that before to me, drunk or otherwise. The grip upon my wrists got tighter as I whimpered in pain. My wrists were a bit soar still from what happen before. But being in Mark's grasp the way they were, made it worse. I knew I was in for it now.

 **Chapter 14**

Mark pulled me along with him to the bed as he roughly through me upon it. I landed on my stomach as I lifted myself up to my elbows and looked over my shoulder at him. He could barely stand, but I kind of had a feeling I knew what he was going to do. He had closed his eyes for a moment. I felt this was an opportunity to get myself out of dodge before anything bad happened. I scrambled across the bed, but I was grabbed by the ankle. "Where do.. you think.. your going my lil.." I growled as I rolled onto my back and looked to him. "Your going to wish you never messed with me.." I leaned my other foot back and let it rip towards his face. Hit him direct, sending him backwards onto the floor. He let go of my other ankle of course. I got to my feet as I stood on the other side of the bed.

Mark climbed to his feet as blood was trickling from his nose. "You kicked me.. You lil bitch... Now your going to pay dearly for that.." I smirked as I looked to him. "Want me.. come get me.." I crossed my arms over my chest as Mark dove over the bed towards me. I ran to the side and around the bed. He grabbed me by my right arm, pulled me down onto the floor at the end of the bed. My back hit the floor hard as it knocked the wind out of me. Mark lifted himself off the bed and stood to his wobbly feet as he looked down at me. "Now your mine.." I was in a daze as I tried to lift myself up to my elbows, but my body felt way off balance. Everything looked hazy to me at this moment.

Mark knelt down on the floor with my legs between his as he applied his weight to them. So I wouldn't be able to do nothing. I shook my head to get the cobwebs out of my head, it helped a bit as I looked to him. He leaned over as he held me down by my wrists. I growled as I looked to him. "Don't you even think about it Mark. You'll regret ever fighting me or even messing with me." Mark leaned his face down to mine and I could smell the booze, it was nauseating. "Why don't you just cooperate.. Your still my wife.. All I want is some loving from you.." He whispered. I struggled against his grip upon my wrists and his weight upon my legs as I heard his words. I looked to him and spat in his face. "Go to HELL!" I shouted in his face.

He lifted his right hand up, wiped my spit off his face and just smirked to me. Next thing I knew it I felt pain running through my face as he backed handed me. "Don't you ever... talk to me.. like that.. I'm your.. husband.." I looked to the side as I spat blood. He had split my bottom lip. I turned my head back to him and snorted. "HELL NO!" I got slapped again. I growled as I felt pain rage through my face. He was really pissing me off. Mark placed his body weight upon me as I struggled under him. He leaned his hardened cock upon my stomach. Only thing between that was my t-shirt and his jeans. Thank god for cotton material. "You got me.. All hard for you baby..How about you help me out.." I nearly lost what food I had left in my stomach right now. He grasped both my wrists with his left hand and placed both my arms above my head.

I closed my eyes as I felt himself lift himself up from my body for a moment as I heard the sound of a zipper being zipped down. I swallowed hard as I felt his right hand being placed upon my jeans fly. I growled as I fought against him. I opened my eyes and looked straight at him. "No way Mark.. You are not going to do this.. Over my dead body.." He growled as he placed more pressure upon my wrists. I whimpered in pain as he got my fly zipper down and unbuttoned my jeans. I struggled with every bit of fight I had left. I lifted myself up as he thought it was an opportunity to do something. He yanked my jeans down to about my knees, when I realized I made a serious mistake. "I know you want me baby, but patient now." I snorted as I placed myself back upon the floor, he still had to get my panties off.

He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them slowly down as he let his long, harden cock released from within the confines of his tight, black jeans, he was also commando. I just wanted to crawl out of my skin and just get out of this situation. "If you don't... cooperate, this will hurt more than you think..." I wiggled and didn't sit still. I didn't want to be damn raped by soon to be ex-husband. He lifted himself up off my legs as I found my opportunity as I lifted my left knee up and nailed him between the legs. He fell to his knees on top of my right ankle as he released my wrists. I sat up quickly as I swung my right hand and nailed him straight in the face. Mark fell backwards onto his back and laid there covering his face with his hands, the outer part of his hands covered in blood. I quickly got to my feet and yanked my pants back up. Buttoned up and patted my pockets for my cell phone. It was gone, it must have fallen out of my pocket when Mark yanked my jeans down.

I looked around quickly, but there was no time for that right now. Mark was pissed and sat up as he looked to me. "You .. stupid lil bitch.. I just.. wanted some loving from you..and now you are going to get hurt." I swallowed hard as Mark rose to his knees as I didn't see a way around him except up on the bed and scurry for the door. I jumped up onto the bed and stood there. "If you want me that bad.. Come and get me.." I jumped off the bed as Mark dove for me. I was just at the door when Mark caught me by my right ankle. He pulled me to the floor and slid me under him. He sat upon my legs as he back handed me a couple of times across the face. Only thing I could feel was pain and taste blood. He stopped as I laid there practically in a daze, bleeding from my nose, lip and a huge gash upon my right cheek with lots of bruising. "Now.. You'll enjoy this.."

Mark reached down and undid my jeans and lifted my ass up off the floor and yanked my jeans down to my ankles. He ripped my panties away as he placed his left hand upon my vagina. "Your not wet for me baby... Now your going to get what you deserve..." I was completely confused. Mark lifted himself up off my legs. Spreading them as far as they could go. He knelt down between them, near my entrance. He wiped some blood away from his nose with his t-shirt and tossed it to the floor, after removing it of course.

He placed his hand under my ass as he lifted my limp body for better access. He placed his tip near her entrance as he slid himself into her dryly. He moaned out loud at the feeling of her sheathing his throbbing cock. "My God.. you feel so.. Good on my cock baby.. I wish you could feel this." He grumbled in his drunken slur. Mean while I was in a major daze, not feeling very much but pulsating pain through my face and the rest of my body from him beating me. Mark began to thrust in and out of her dry entrance, just to pleasure himself. Her body laid limp against the floor and rocked with each of his thrusts. It wasn't long before he let his seeds explode within her body. He fell forward and placed his hands upon either of her sides. To keep from falling upon her. "That felt great baby.. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did..." He slurred out after a few moments of catching his breath.

He pulled himself out and sat up upon his knees and zipped himself back up. I moaned slowly as I slowly opened my eyes and shook my head. I winced as I placed a hand upon the side of my throbbing head. "What the..." Was all I could come up with as I felt pain down between my legs. I was pantless and well you get the rest. I sat up as Mark just finished zipping himself up. I growled as I lunged at him and knocked him onto his back. "You fuckin asshole. You god damn RAPED ME!" I spat in his face in anger. I punched him as hard as I could a few times in the face, until my hands started to bruise and hurt. He grabbed my wrists once again and threw me to the side. He quickly got to his feet, knowing he was in some trouble, he staggered to his feet.

I shook my head as I went to go after him but I heard the door already closing behind him. I fell back onto my ass and just curled up as the shock finally hit me. The one who was suppose to love me and care for me, actually hurt me and raped me. I started to sob as tears weld up in my eyes. I was hurting bad and the tears as they fell stung the cuts upon my face. Tears mixed with the blood dripping from the cuts and fell upon my t-shirt. I just sat where I was and let myself cry myself to some sort of sleep, hoping this was just a dream and not reality.

 **Chapter 15**

Glen was just finishing up getting ready to head back to the hotel, thinking that Leana was with Chris Benoit. He grabbed his bag and headed for Chris' locker room to make sure she had a ride back, before he left. He stopped in the hallway as Chris was heading his way with his bag in hand, towards the parking garage. "Hey Chris hold up." Glen said as he approached him. Chris looked to Glen as he stopped in his foot steps. "Sure what's up Glen? Oh by the way, Why didn't you tell me Leana wasn't coming to train with me today..." Glen stopped a few steps away from Chris. "Nothing is up, but now there is. I thought Leana was with you." He looked to Chris with a questioning look upon his face. Chris shook his head. "No I arrived here a bit early so we could get some work in. I waited a half hour after the time she said she was going to be here. She never showed up. So I thought she just stayed with you and wanted to rest, after all she did just get out of those braces." Glen nodded. "No I haven't seen her. When I left the hotel she was still in her room. That isn't like Leana to leave you hanging like that Chris." Chris nodded a bit. "I know. I was hoping I would run into you before I left, so I could ask where she was. Evidently you haven't seen her either."

Glen lifted a brow. "Nobody hasn't seen her?" Chris shook his head. "I asked around. Nobody hasn't seen her, which is very odd. If she isn't with you nor me. Usually you'll find her with John Cena or CJ. But neither one of them haven't heard from her at all today." Glen patted Chris's shoulder. "Alright. She's probably hiding out in her hotel room. Why don't we go and see what's up with her and get some answers." Chris nodded. "Sounds good. Meet you there." Glen nodded as they both left the arena for the parking garage, heading back to the hotel, to an unknown fate and situation that had happened.

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard a couple of voices outside of my hotel room door. I got really scared, thinking Mark came back with a buddy or something. I slowly sat up as I winced in a lot of pain. I slowly dragged myself to my bag and rummaged through it. I finally found what I was looking for, I grabbed a small ebony knife. I used it to sharpen pencils, if no pencil sharpener was available. I slowly dragged myself to a nearby corner and curled up with the knife in hand in case. I wasn't going to let Mark get the best of me yet, he didn't then and he never will.

Glen and Chris both stood outside the door. Chris bent down and picked up my bag that was sitting outside of the door. "Here's her gym bag. But where is she?" Chris stood back up to his full height as Glen just shrugged. Glen was about to reach for the handle when he noticed fingerprints of blood upon the door. He pulled his hand back as Chris looked to him. "What's wrong?" He asked. Glen took a few steps away from the door as Chris watched him in puzzlement. "Glen what's wrong? Your acting like you've seen a ghost.." Glen couldn't find his voice for a moment. He took a step forward as Chris went to place his hand upon the handle of the door. Glen grabbed his wrist quickly. "Don't touch the door." Chris looked to Glen like he was crazy. "What has gotten into you.." Chris stopped mid-sentence as Glen pointed to what he had seen. Chris backed away from the door. "Alright I think I get it." Glen nodded as he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and made a few phones calls. Glen finished his phone calls. They both stood there and waited for the proper authorities to arrive, in case they were walking in on a crime scene or even worse.

I didn't hear anymore noise from beyond the door. I dropped the knife back into my bag and zipped it up. I slowly dragged myself to the door and listened as I heard foot steps heading up the hallway. I heard voices as I listened carefully. I felt a sigh of relief as I heard Glen and CB's voice. I slowly lifted my right hand up to the door handle to open the door. Pain stopped me not even half way as I laid upon the floor. I couldn't see under the door either. A knock came upon the door as a voice I didn't recognize came talking from the other side. "Anybody in there. This is the police. Open the door or we will be forced to open it." I slowly lifted myself up as I tried again and cried out in pain as I fell back down to the carpeted flooring. Glen heard the cry as he lunged forward. "That's Leana. I recognize that cry anywhere." The police backed Glen up as they let the manager unlock the door with the main key. "Let us go in first gentlemen in case whatever is going on, the perpetrator is in custody." The officer explained.

Glen and Chris both stood back as the manager let the police into the room. The officer slowly opened the door and poked his head in with his gun in hand. I saw the light from the hallway fill the room as I looked up to someone poking their head in. The officer opened up the door as he knelt down. "Better get the medics in here. We found someone. In really bad shape." I panicked as the officer came down towards me. I slowly moved away as the officer stood up and looked to the two gentlemen behind him. "You know her, maybe she'll go to you than me." Glen nodded as he stepped past the officers.

I saw a huge frame fill the doorway as I just wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. Then Glen stepped into the light as he spoke. "Leana it's alright. It's me.." He knelt down to me as I wrapped my arms around him. I started crying again, this time into his chest. Glen didn't know what to do as an officer handed him a blanket to wrap around me. "It's alright Leana. Your safe now." Glen spoke softly into my ear as he wrapped the blanket around my shaking body. He held me the best he could without hurting me anymore than I was. The medics came in and packed me up for a ride to the hospital. Chris and Glen followed in Glen's rented SUV to the ER.

 **Chapter 16**

I slowly got dressed as I winced a bit from the bruises. I growled under my breath. "He's toast." I sat back on the gurney as there was a knock upon the door, the nurse poked her head in. I motioned for her to come in as she gave me my prescription pain meds and such. I nodded as I folded the pieces of paper and placed them in my jean pocket. I signed my way out of the hospital as the nurse passed Glen walking into the room. I was just putting my sneakers on. "How you feeling?" He asked as he walked over. I sighed as I had a hard time getting my own sneakers on. I had broken three fingers punching Mark in the puss. Two on the left one on the right. "I'm doing alright. Just not coordinated with these damn splints yet." Glen crouched down and helped me with my shoes. "Let me help you out." I sat back as I let him do it. "Thanks Glen. Not use to this yet." He nodded as he finished.

I slowly rose to my feet as I walked out of the hospital. Glen drove back to the hotel. CB carried my back pack for me as I walked into a different hotel room. I was going to be staying with Glen, with CB on one side and JC two doors down. I felt safer knowing that help was nearby. CB excused himself for the night as Glen closed the door. I sat down on a nearby chair and sighed as I leaned back against the back of the chair. Glen walked over and sat down on the bed and looked to me. "The police told me you will not tell them who did it... Who are you trying to hide Leana?" I shook my head gently. "I'm not trying to hide nobody Glen. I know who did it, I just wanna see if 'HE' remembers doing anything before I kick his ass myself." Glen looked to me curiously. "Do you mind filling me in?" I looked to him. "I will just let you find out just like everybody else will. Once the person who did it steps forward. It won't be long trust me Glen. Nothing against you or anybody." He nodded. "I understand. Just don't get hurt Leana or worse." I nodded. "How can I get any worse than this Glen... Unless it's the worse part, which it will not happen." Glen nodded as he stood to his feet and walked over to me. He knelt down and wrapped his arms gently around me. I wrapped my arms around him as I sighed deeply. "I just don't like to see you get hurt Leana. You're too good a person..." Glen confessed. I pulled back from the embrace and looked into his eyes. "I know Glen, but everything will be revealed. By the words of a fool.." Glen lifted a brow. "What does that mean?" I lightly chuckled as I couldn't help myself. "You'll see I promise." Glen nodded. We both got ready for bed. I took the couch, letting Glen take the bed. But he insisted it be the other way around. I told him I was fine and kept it the way it was. Sleep didn't come easily.

I was up early and got dressed. I ended up doing some light work on my laptop for awhile, until Glen made his presence known to me. He walked up behind me and placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Aren't you suppose to be resting?" I jumped as I looked up to him. "I am. I'm doing light work not heavy work." Glen lightly chuckled. He was wearing dark blue jean shorts, short sleeved red collared shirt top buttons undone, and sneakers. I looked him up and down and lifted a brow. "Wow never seen you in shorts before. You should wear them more often." I finished the work on my laptop and shut it down. Packed it up and slowly got to my feet. "How about something to eat.. Up for going out?" Glen asked. I nodded as I walked into the bathroom to apply a few new band aids upon my cut on my cheek. "Sounds great. I'm starving anyways." Glen stood in the doorway leaning against it watching me. I stopped and looked to him. "Something interest you?" Glen smiled. "Nope just making sure your alright." I finished and looked to him. "I'm fine Glen. Just a bit soar that's all. If I keep moving it won't be that bad." Glen nodded. "Good advice. Let's go, we're meeting CB and John down in the lobby." I nodded as I grabbed my laptop bag and brought it with me.

We met CB and John in the lobby. I sort of stood off to the side as John walked over. "How you doing Leana?" I turned around and looked to him. "I'm doing alright John. Once these splints are off and I'm cleared to start training again. I'll be better." John laughed a bit. "CB has been an influence on you Big time." I couldn't help but laugh gently. "Yes he has. But a good one. I think I finally found my job here." John nodded. "That's great Leana. Your going to be good in the ring, once your done getting thrown around by Chris." I nodded gently. "I know I will be." John wrapped his arms around me gently in a hug. I couldn't help but hug him back. "I'm glad to see your alright. When Chris told me what happen. I was worried you weren't doing good, but you surprised me your doing better than I thought." I pulled back from the hug. "Got to carry on as always John." He nodded as Glen motioned for us to hurry up, the cab was here to pick us up. John and I hurried quickly to catch up.

 **Chapter 17**

I set up my laptop to do a bit of writing while the guys decided to go to a store across the street to browse around. We sat outside of a café to have breakfast and the guys just couldn't resist I guess. I didn't feel like going so I decided to finish what I started this morning. I archived everything that had been happening to me while going through all the bullshit with Mark. What happen last night is no different, in case he doesn't remember. I finished saved it and shut it down. I packed it up and paid the bill as I got up to join the guys in the shop. Of course it was a sports shop. Sometimes I wonder about these men. I stood outside waiting until they finally emerged. Each carrying a bag of a purchased item. "Have fun ladies..." The three of them stopped and looked to me. "Ladies?" Chris questioned. I nodded as I couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. "You guys are worse than ladies sometimes.. That's what I meant." CB just shook his head as John came over to me and picked me up in his arms. "Your calling you best buddy a lady, aww come on now." Glen just rolled his eyes as John placed me back on my feet.

We walked back across the street as John and I started messing around. Play punching and such as we walked down the street. We decided to do some walking around to different shops and such, before heading back to the hotel. I placed John in a headlock as we stopped to flag down a cab. "Say 'uncle'." I looked down at him. CB and Glen stood looking at us. "You two knock it off.." Glen commented. John stood there as he wouldn't say it. I applied a bit more pressure as he finally did. "Alright Leana.. Uncle.." I let go. He stood back up to his full height slowly. "Man you have been around Chris too long. Your head locks are vicious." CB walked over to my side and patted me gently on the shoulder. "That's my student. I taught her well." I looked to CB and nodded. "I will second that Chris." John rolled his eyes and threw his hands into the air as Glen got a cab to stop. We all climbed in and went back to the hotel.

We entered the lobby as Glen stopped in front of me. I ran directly into his back and fell backwards a bit. "Hey when did they build the brick wall?" John looked to me. "Just now.." He chuckled. I looked to John and then to Glen. "What's up Big Man?" Glen pointed to the bar that was across the way from us. I looked into the bar at what he was pointing at. It was Mark. I looked to Glen. "So what it's Mark.. Who cares.." Glen shook his head. "No something isn't right about him..." Glen walked away as we all tried to stop him. I sighed as I stood with CB and JC. "Man he's just looking for trouble." Chris commented. I nodded. "I know. Why doesn't Glen just leave him alone.." We watched the whole situation.

Glen walked into the bar as he approached his older brother. Mark didn't notice him until a few moments before he was standing beside him. He looked over his shoulder to him. Mark was wearing sunglasses over his eyes, but the bruises still could be seen a bit under the frame. Glen stopped as he looked down a bit at his brother. "What happen?" Mark lifted a brow a bit. "What do you mean.. What happen.." Glen pointed to the bruise upon his face. "Your face it's bruised. What happen?" "Nothing happen, I ran into something in the dark last night. I went out drinking and ran into something. Why do you ask and seem so concern for me all of a sudden?" Mark questioned. Glen sighed and looked to him. "I'm not concerned, I was just asking. I'm still your brother. Am I not?" Mark nodded his head a bit. He winced as he moved a bit upon the bar stool. He slowly stood to his feet and paid for the drink. He started walking away as Glen trailed him.

"Get in a bar fight last night?" Glen asked. Mark sighed a bit as he kept walking. Mark and Glen ended up in the hotel lobby, when Glen stopped him in his tracks. "Or did you get your ass kicked by a lady.." Mark stopped dead in his tracks as he swung himself around and faced Glen. "Who told you?!" Mark's voice getting a bit loud and angry. "Nobody.. Just a guess. Because your walking funny.. What that rink rat finally wear down the Dead Man.." John and Chris heard from where we were sitting and started to laugh.

I was sitting on the other side of John and kept my mouth shut. Mark growled as he grabbed Glen by the front of his shirt. "I can handle her fine. But I can kick your ass." Glen saw his bruised, cut up knuckles on his hands. "Boy must of been some war, your hands look like shit. Just like the rest of you." Mark growled as he let go of Glen, snorted as he turned and walked away. He decided he had enough of his brother for one day.

He stopped at the doorway, exiting the hotel as he looked to me. He lowered his sunglasses a bit on the bridge of his nose. He stood there for the longest time just staring. I could feel his eyes upon me as Glen walked over and started a conversation with CB. John looked over to me and gently nudged me. I shook my head as I looked to him. "Huh.." John lifted a brow. "You okay?" I nodded as I turned my head and saw Mark staring at me. "Something catch your eye Dead Man..." John asked, looking directly over Leana and over to what she was looking at, which was Mark. Mark shook his head as he growled and started walking over. "Yes something did catch my eye. Your young punk ass next to my wife." John climbed to his feet to stand his ground. I stepped between them. I placed a hand upon each of their chests. "Hold on their guys.. John back off, Mark you do the same." They both stopped and didn't take their eyes off one another. "Now, let's get something damn straight right now. Mark, I'm your ex-wife thank you.. Not taken, single etc. If I was dating John, it's none of your god damn business. Another thing, apologize to him too. You had no right to speak to him that way. He just asked a simple question that needed a simple answer." Mark snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Over my dead body, will I apologize to a punk like him."

I sighed as I felt John lunge for Mark. CB and Glen stood up and grabbed each of his shoulders. "Whoa John.." I pushed Mark back a few steps. "Guys take John into the bar... I'll be there in a minute.." They nodded as they did. I sighed as I looked up to Mark. "Let's get something straight asshole. You have no right in stalking me for one thing and another thing.. I know you did this.. Nobody knows, because I didn't tell. I know this is going to eat your soul alive, until you confess yourself. I know you all too well Mark. I'll see your dead ass in court." I turned and went to walk away as Mark grabbed my left arm. "You didn't say anything.. Aww that means you liked it.." I growled as I swung my right hand, connected with the already bruised right cheek of his face, knocking his sunglasses to the floor. Glen came walking around the corner out of the bar, once he heard the slap. Mark shook his head as the bruise around his right eye showed more along with the bruising from his nose. "Still feisty from last night, why don't I stop by again and then we'll finish it." I went to hit him again, but this time he hit the floor as Glen's fist flew over my head and connected with his face.

"You son of a bitch! You touch her again I will fuckin' kill you!" Glen yelled as he stood over Mark laying on the floor, with yet again another bloody nose. I backed away as I couldn't stay there any longer. I ran off and disappeared through the crowd that had surrounded the fight. Glen looked up to see me disappearing, leaving my laptop bag on the floor.

Glen sighed as he knew he couldn't catch her now. CB and John came running out to see what was going on. "What happen.. Damn you knocked him out.." John commented looking at Mark laid out on the floor. CB just smirked as he nodded and looked around. "Where's Leana?" Glen sighed as he looked to CB and then to John. "She's gone." CB and John looked around for her. John crouched down and picked up the bag she left. "She won't go far, left her laptop behind." John walked over to Glen and handed it to him. "Why did she hide it from us..." CB asked. "She thought he would confess on his own. I heard their whole conversation, just before I came in and knocked his lights out." Glen commented as he started walking away. CB and John followed him as the police arrived and placed Mark into arrest.

 **Chapter 18**

I didn't know where I was running too, but I kept on running until I was completely warn out. I ended up in alleyway down near a pier. I collapsed to my knees as I placed my bloody knuckled hands upon my knees. Took me awhile to get myself together. I looked around as I sat back, brought my knees up to my chest. I curled up to hide behind a huge dumpster, in case the cops came rolling by and saw me, then I would have to make a break for it. I leaned my forehead against my knees and closed my eyes, this wasn't turning out to be a good day what so ever.

Mean while, Glen, JC, CB and CJ were out in pairs looking about until they didn't know where to go and look anymore. They all met up at a café. They all sat down in a booth in the back away from everybody. "Did anybody find anything?" Glen asked. Everybody shook their heads. Glen sighed as he leaned his back against the bench seat he was sitting in. "This is really hopeless at this moment." He added. JC sat across from Glen and flicked a rolled up straw paper at him. "Don't talk like that man. She'll come back, maybe she felt she needed some time away to think.. I would do that If I was in her shoes right now." Glen looked to John and nodded. "I hate to admit it at this moment but your right John." John nodded with a smirk upon his face. They ended up ordering some dinner and then headed back to the hotel.

Glen walked into the room, carrying Leana's laptop with him. He laid the bag upon the table as he plopped down upon the bed. He ran his hand through his hair as he sighed. "Where are you Leana.." He grumbled. He slowly stood to his feet and went over to the laptop bag and unzipped it, took it out and hooked it up. Leana usually let him use it once in awhile. Maybe he could find a clue on where she could have gone. The laptop loaded up as he started in on some of his work. He clicked on the wrong document as it loaded up on the screen. He lifted a brow to the writing before him. His mouth gaped open as he caught a glimpse of what it said. "Oh God.." Was all Glen could say. He shut the program down as he stood up, grabbed his cell phone, he dialed John and Chris to meet him in the lobby. Glen hung up with them, shut down the laptop and packed it up and brought it with him, as he left for the hotel lobby.

John and Chris saw Glen walking off the elevator with determination in his walk. John lifted a brow. "Everything alright man? You didn't sound good on the phone..." Glen stopped before Chris and John. "I now understand why Leana disappeared after what happen today.." John and Chris looked at one another as Glen dragged out the laptop and turned it on. He brought up the document and pointed to it. "Leana has been keeping sort of a journal, here on the laptop. She let me read it a few times. But I haven't seen this latest entry. It's from two nights ago.." Glen let John and Chris take a quick look. John turned away as Chris looked to Glen. "We got a major problem.." Glen nodded. "Yes we do and we know the main source." John turned and looked to the two of them. His face was red with anger as he cracked his knuckles on his left hand. "We better do something, before I go find him and go crazy on his dead ass." Glen shut down the laptop and placed it back in the bag. "My word's exact John. CJ told me, Mark was released on bail by the police to Vince. He's in his hotel room. You know Leana won't come back here. She's too scared and knows Mark would be back here." John looked to Glen. "But she knows were here though." "I know John, but she knows Mark's here and could get to her without us around. We aren't with her all the time, twenty-four hours a day here, don't forget." John nodded. "So what are we going to do?" Chris asked.

Glen thought for a moment and then looked to the two of them. "We are practically the only ones she trusts right now. So to ordinarily to get Mark to confess what he did instead of denying it. Is to catch him talking about it to someone.." Chris lifted a brow. "You mean like Leana..." Glen nodded. "You got it Chris. Like what happen here in the lobby earlier today, besides me cold cocking him with my fist." "Alright Big Man, what do you suggest?" John asked. Glen stood up and placed the laptop bag strap over his shoulder. "Follow my brother.. He has to go out sometime tonight. He's a booze hound as of late with that Vanessa. Just don't let them know we're there and wherever he goes we go. That means Chris, you and I are going to be tailgating him. Mean while, John your going out to look for Leana. She seems to talk to you more than anybody lately." John nodded as he then said. "Where would I look for her?" "If you were Leana... Where would you go?" John and Chris both shrugged. "Where does she love to go to think when she needs too.." Chris snapped his fingers. "Either one or two places.. Any place where there's a water source.. Like a ocean, lake, etc.." "Or a hockey rink.." John said. Glen nodded. "You both got it.." John thought for a moment. "I know the perfect place where Leana might go.." Glen nodded. "Alright, we'll keep tabs with you on cell phone John.." He nodded, as they separated and did what they need to do.

 **Chapter 19**

I ended up down on the beach. I removed my sneakers and had them over my shoulder, laces tied together. I just stood there with my hands in my jean pockets, letting the gently warm breeze blow through my hair. I sighed, feeling better with more of a cleared mind. "I thought I would find you here." I jumped as I heard a voice. I turned my head as I looked over my shoulder to John walking up to me. "How did you know where to find me.." I asked. John chuckled lightly as he walked up to me and stood next to me.

"I found you on a beach before when Mark was looking for you once." I nodded and turned my attention back to the rolling ocean hitting the beach. "You alright Leana?" He asked. I nodded as I sighed. "Yea feeling better now. I needed to get away." John nodded. "I know what you mean." I looked to him and smiled as he was smiling at me. "You came alone. That's new.."

John nodded as he stood in his bare feet. He had no shoes on. I lifted a brow. "Where are your sneakers?" He lifted a brow and looked to his feet. "In the car.. Didn't feel like staying in them much longer." I couldn't help but laugh. "I know how that feels." John placed a hand upon my shoulder. "You sure your alright Leana.." I sighed as I looked to him. "To tell you the truth John.. No I'm not.. I just don't know where my life has gone now... Nothing hasn't gone right. I was happy, but now everything's back to square one.. Problems and more problems... I feel like I'm going ass backwards instead of going forward." John took a step towards me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I know how you feel Leana. I've been there a few times, everybody has. But you have me to talk to, if you need too." I nodded as I looked into John's blue eyes. "Can we take a walk down the beach and talk. I need to talk to someone. Besides someone related to me somehow." John laughed a bit and nodded. "I thought you would never ask." He placed his hands in his jean short pockets and leaned his arm towards me. I slid my arm into his as we started walking down the beach and started talking.

We walked for quite awhile, I had told John everything. He was in total shock of what Mark had put me through. We stopped near some rocks near the point as I sat upon a nearby rock and sighed. John stood there and looked to me. "Why haven't you told anybody about any of this Leana?" I shrugged. "I thought I could handle it all on my own. My problems and that's it. But did I predict he would take it this far? No I didn't, nobody else would have. I just don't know what to do anymore. I can't take much more I know that." John walked over, climbed up on the rock carefully not to hurt himself and sat down behind me. He placed his hands upon my shoulders, slid them down to practically leaning himself against me. He placed his chin upon my shoulder. "You don't have to do this alone Leana. You know you have all of us behind you, especially me." I placed my hands upon his forearms as I sighed and turned my head and looked to him, as he lifted his head up. "Your right John. But I'm so afraid to be alone right now. Who knows if he'll find me and try to kill me the next time, when he's drunk." John shook his head. "No way.. Nothing will not happen to you, not while me and the other guys are in the picture. Leana, let me tell you something and this is going to be true right now..." I looked into John's blue eyes, he was getting very serious. I just nodded. He took a deep breath as he looked to her. "Nothing no matter what from now on, nothing will not happen to you. He will have to go through me first before anybody else, besides Glen and Chris. I will do anything and everything in my power to be there for you. Protect you and be there for you. I'm in love with you Leana.."

My heart skipped a beat to John's words as I practically just wanted to fall off the rock. He looked to me as I didn't know what to say. Then I finally found the words I was looking for. I slowly turned myself around, looked to John as I took his hands into mine. I was looking to the ground for a moment and then I finally looked up to him. "I don't know what to say, but I do have this to say..." I took a deep breath and slowly released it and then finally said. "John, I also feel the same about you. I have also fallen in love with you. I thought maybe it was just a small teenage type crush, but I had just realized it's not. It's actual true love. Hearing your words tonight, makes me realize that I am lucky to have all of you in my life. Especially you.. You know how to make me feel special. Plus I didn't want to say this in front of anybody but I've always loved you. But I just couldn't follow through because of the situation I was in at that moment." John smiled at me as I finished what I had to say. I climbed up to my knees, leaned forward and placed my lips upon his soft lips. He didn't react at first. I think shock hit him, then he finally got into the kiss. I swore I thought it was going to last forever until his cell phone rang.

John pulled back and grumbled as he picked up and answered it. "This better be good.." He grumbled into the phone. I sat down in front of him as he took the call. "Yea it is good John. Did you find her..." Glen's voice sounded over the phone. John just went "Mhm.." "Good we're trailing Mark and well he's with the ring rat at the bar, we knew he would go to. Can you meet us at the café across the street from it?" John sighed a bit as he looked to me. I was too intrigued into the ocean's soothing noises to pay attention to the conversation. "Yea we can.. We'll be there soon." "Alright but make it snappy. Mark isn't going to stay much longer.. Him and the rink rat well..You get the picture.." John did a full body shiver to the rest of that mid-sentence didn't have to be said. "Alright.. See you soon." They both hung up as John pocketed his cell phone.

I felt him wrap his arms around me gently as he sighed. "We've gotta go meet Chris and Glen." I looked over my shoulder to him and nodded. "Sounds good. Then you and I will have some more alone time later.. If you like.." John lifted his brows. "You read my mind Leana." I giggled lightly as he stood to his feet and jumped off the rock, into the sand gently. I slowly climbed to my feet as he leaned his hand out to help me off the rock. I lost my balance and fell into his arms. "Well isn't this convenient.." John lightly chuckled. "I would say so.. Let's get going, you know how Glen and Chris get.." I nodded as John placed me upon my feet and we walked hand in hand up the beach back to John's rental.

 **Chapter 20**

Glen sighed as he ran a hand over his face and adjusted himself in the driver's seat of the jet black SUV, Chris and him occupied. "Something on your mind?" CB asked. Glen looked out of the corner of his eye to Chris. "No, just getting a bit antsy I guess. I just want to bust him and get this over with. Leana just needs closer and move on you know what I mean.." Chris nodded. "I think we all want that for her Glen. Except one person, and we all know who that is.." Glen sighed gently and nodded. "Yes I know.." Glen perked up a bit, when he saw Mark stumbling out of the bar with the rink rat, Vanessa hanging all over him. Chris just rolled his eyes, he didn't want to see this. Glen grumbled under his breath. "Leana was right about her.."

Mark stumbled in his walk to the rented truck, slid his hand down into his pocket for his keys. Mean while, Vanessa was all over him in her drunken stupor. "Come on baby.. I wanna get it on right here.. Right now.." She slurred out as she nibbled on his neck. Mark could feel himself getting turned on by her dirty drunken talk. He fumbled with the keys as he finally got the door unlocked and opened the truck door. Then a Midnight Blue SUV pulled up across the street. This got Chris' attention. "Who's vehicle is that?" He asked Glen. Glen saw the vehicle too. "I don't know.." The driver side door open and the passenger side as Leana and JC came into view. Chris sighed deeply. "I forgot JC had an SUV like that."

I sighed as we climbed out of the SUV. I walked around to the driver's side as I heard someone across the street catch my attention. "You stupid bitch.. You followed us.." I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Mark's rented truck parked across the street from us. John stopped in his footsteps to the words as the rink rat Vanessa stood up from the ground on the other side of the truck. She didn't have no top on, just her bra and still her skirt and such though. Someone couldn't wait until they got home. I lifted a brow as she stumbled off the curbing while hanging onto the back end of the truck and stood in the middle of the street. "I wasn't following you.. I wouldn't follow you if you paid me a million bucks to do so. I was just going to the café.. If it's any of your damn business..." I lifted a brow as I saw Mark stand up from behind the truck. "Oh I see you brought your man whore with you.." Vanessa placed her hands upon her hips. "Excuse me..."

I turned my attention back to her. "You heard me..Unless your deaf as well as god damn blind.. But it shows." Vanessa growled as Mark walked around the truck with his shirt untucked and unbuttoned. I lifted a brow as I nearly could of lost my stomach contents. "What.. are you doing here Leana?" He asked as he walked around the truck and leaned against it. "It's a free damn country to go anywhere I please. I was just going to the café with JC. If it's any of your damn business Mark, which at this moment isn't. I suggest you take your rink rat and go finish the job, that you've started." Vanessa screamed as she jumped at me, knocked me on my back and started swinging her fists. She was hitting me in the chest and mostly in the face.

John went to step in as Mark jumped in his way. "I wouldn't get involved unless you want to end up a dead boy in the street." John snorted to this not so brilliant threat. "I like to see you try Mark, because right now what I see is an over grown coward, who loves to beat on women and leave them for another slut.." Mark gritted his teeth as he growled and swung for John's face. JC ducked and slammed his shoulder into Mark's stomach knocking him back against the truck. They started fighting too. Glen and Chris saw this was their time to make a grand entrance.

I finally got an upper hand on Vanessa as I knocked her out as Chris grabbed my clenched right fist. "Enough Leana.." I breathed heavily as I took my fist back, slowly climbed to my feet, walked away for a moment to take a breather. Mean while, Glen had a hard time splitting up John and Mark. Chris jumped in as they pulled them apart. John got a sucker punch in to Mark's face as they were finally apart. Mark growled as he tried to jump over Glen. Glen pushed him over behind the truck to calm down. "Mark.. Calm down.." Glen yelled as he got Mark to sit down on the sidewalk. Chris got John over to his SUV and stayed with him. Glen stood there looking at his battered and bloody older brother. Vanessa came stumbling over, holding her right arm close to her body. Mark wrapped an arm around her as Vanessa practically climbed into his lap.

Glen couldn't watch this BS as he walked away for a moment. He walked over to Chris and JC. "You alright John?" He wiped some blood off his hands on his now soaked bloody white wife beater. He had removed it and nodded. "Yea I'm fine. He deserved every hit he received and his broken nose." Glen smirked as Chris sat on the hood of the SUV. "What made you go crazy like that on him?" Chris asked. John looked to Chris and then to Glen. "Leana and I had a long talk once I found her. She poured her heart out to me and told me everything. I just remembered her words and just let it all out on him." Glen and Chris both looked to him. "She told you everything?" Chris questioned. John nodded as he winced to the bruise upon his face. "Yea she did." Glen sighed and shook his head a bit. "So everything's true?" John nodded a bit as he walked away. "You got it Glen." I was standing on the side walk watching Mark cuddle the broken down cunt in his arms. I closed my eyes and growled as I heard a voice. "Whoa there killer. No need to take my head off." I opened my eyes and looked to John as he placed his right arm over my shoulders. "I wasn't growling at you John.. Just at what I saw that's all." John looked and then back to Leana. "Don't let that bother you Leana. You have something better. Plus I will admit you kicked her ass. She deserved it."

I laughed a bit. "I guess she did. Thanks for jumping in like you did John. I never knew you had it in you.." John smirked a bit and smiled. "I just thought about what you said and took it all out on him.." I was in shock, I have never seen John fight like that before. I will admit it was awesome to see it. "Are you alright?" John placed a finger under my chin and made me look him in the eyes. I sighed as I looked to him. "Yea, just bruised and bloody, but not as bad as her." John leaned his head down and placed his lips upon mine. He caught me off guard, then I kissed him back. He pushed me towards him gently as I wrapped my arms around his midsection. He had his arms around me, holding me gently to him. He smelt awesome, cologne and sweat. God it was intoxicating. Chris nudged Glen in the ribs as he nudged his head towards John and Leana. "Guess who got the hook ups..." Glen looked and couldn't help but smile. He looked to Chris. "Let's just say Chris.. That's the best sight I have ever seen in a long time. She's happy and that's the way I want her to be." Chris lifted a brow to him. "You sure?" He nodded. "I'm happy for her Chris. I'm mostly like a big brother to her than anything else. We've discussed this already." Chris shrugged.

I pulled back and placed my hands upon John's chest. I saw it was bruised in a few places. Then I took a closer look at the damage did to him. "John your hurt.." I placed my hand on the side of his face gently. He smiled and looked to her. "I'm aright now. Just a bit soar nothing major." Glen came walking over as he cleared his throat. "I hate to break up this moment of happiness, but let's go get you two checked out in case." John let me go gently and slowly as I turned to look at Glen. Glen smiled to Leana as he saw the happiness in her eyes. It made him happy to see that. "Alright.. if you say so.." Glen nodded. "I have to drive dumb and dumber. You'll roll with Chris and JC." I nodded as John placed his hands upon my shoulders. "Don't worry big man. She's in good hands." Glen looked to John. "I know she is." We all walked over to the vehicles. Glen handed Chris the keys to the black SUV while John locked up his rental to come and get later on.

I leaned back against the SUV and waited for John to return. Glen patted my shoulder. "See you there." I nodded as he walked over to his brother. Mark picked up Vanessa in his arms and climbed in the passenger side of the truck, Glen in the driver side. John came walking around the back of the SUV towards Chris and I, while Glen pulled away from the curb and drove off. John stopped in his foot steps as I turned to Chris as he spoke to me for a moment. John bent over with his arm wrapped around his midsection. Chris stopped mid sentence as I turned my attention to what caught his attention. He climbed out of the open driver side door. "John.. You alright?" He asked. I looked to John and saw him as fear started wandering over my whole body. John stood back up as he shook his head a bit and started walking back towards us. "I'm concerned about him." Chris commented. I nodded as John walked up to us. "You alright?" John looked to me and nodded. "Yea I'm fine.. Just didn't feel right for a moment. I'm fine now." I nodded as we all climbed into the SUV and drove off.

 **Chapter 21**

Chris was driving, John and I sat in the back of the SUV. We caught up with Glen and followed him to the hospital. I sighed as I looked out the window at the passing scenery. John sat next to me, had his arm across my shoulders. "You alright Leana?" He asked. I nodded as I didn't look away from the window. "Yea I'm fine.. Just lost in my own little world, as usual." John nodded as Chris and him got caught up in conversation. Then I felt his arm weight get a bit heavier upon my shoulders. I just heard Chris talking as he looked into the rear view. "John.. You alright?" I looked over as fear came over me a bit. One minute he was talking, next he's limp with his head back. I took off my seat belt and knelt in front of him. I tapped his cheek with my left hand. "John wake up.. John.. Talk to me.." I looked to Chris over my shoulder. "Better make it quick.." Chris nodded as he drove quicker. He had to go around Glen and pass him.

I kept trying to wake up John as Chris drove like a mad man to the entrance of the ER. Glen drove up a couple of minutes later. Chris climbed out, ran around as I unbuckled John's seat belt. He fell forward towards me. He was unconscious. Great dead weight John. He's heavy. I sighed as I caught him and opened the door with my other hand for Chris. I dragged him over to the door as Chris placed his arms under John's and helped me get him out. Mark just walked by with Vanessa in his arms. Glen parked the truck quickly and ran over and helped us. "What happen.." He asked as he took over. I shook my head. "One minute he's talking like nothing's wrong, the next he's like this." Glen lifted John into his arms and carried him inside.

Chris followed as I just stood there. I was in such shock that I couldn't move. I just stood there, staring at the ground as I slowly sunk to my knees. I was staring at my bloody hands from the fight, some dried, some fresh as I started to shake. I didn't hear the footsteps walk up to me and stop in front of me. I slowly closed my hands as best I could. I knew I had re-broken my fingers from before and maybe another one. Chris crouched down and placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Leana.. You alright?.." I didn't move, shake my head, nothing. "This.. is my fault.." Chris lifted a brow. "What's your fault Leana?" He asked. "Everything... This.. whole thing's my fault." Chris sighed as he patted my shoulder. "Everything that has been happening Leana, isn't nobodies fault except one person. You know who that is. End of story. Come on, let's get you checked out and then you can see JC." Chris helped me to my feet as he let me lean my body weight against him as we walked inside.

I sat on the hospital bed in just my jean shorts and sports bra. I was bruised, cut up. My hands were wrapped up in gauze until the doctor came into take a look at me. I had finally calmed down, I think it was just the shock of everything that was going on. There was a knock upon the door as the curtain was pulled back. There stood Glen and Mark. I lifted a brow as I scooted down the bed a bit. Glen walked over and sat down next to me. "Leana calm down.. He's not here to hurt you. I brought him here to talk. Just the three of us." I looked to Mark as I gave him a dirty ass look. "I have nothing to say to this asshole. His rink rat nearly got her ass kicked. He nearly kills John, before that ME! You wanna talk.. You better have something good to say that I wanna hear, because right now I'm not in the mood for your BS talk. I want the GOD DAMN TRUTH Mark! I deserve that much from your sorry ass."

Mark took a few steps back from me. He knew I was beyond pissed off. Glen placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Calm down Leana.." I looked to Glen. "I'm calm.. I'm just sick and tired of being sick and tired. Lurking in fear over this asshole, not knowing what the hell is going to happen next. My life's all fucked up right now because of him and you want me to calm down. I really don't think so Glen." Mark looked to Glen as to say, 'Do I really have to do this.' Glen gave him an evil, dirty look. Mark sighed as he seated himself in a nearby chair and leaned forward as he placed his elbows upon his knees. His hands were bruised with a couple of cut knuckles. His left index finger was in a splint. Bruises riddled his body along with some road rash. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt at the time and still was, so you could tell. He wore sunglasses to hide the bruises around his eyes, but his nose was sort of taped and badly bruised. John had literally broken his nose.

I couldn't stand to look at Mark, so I didn't. Glen stood up, walked over and nudged Mark's foot near him. He leaned against the wall, crossed his arms over his chest as Mark sighed deeply. "Well Mark what have you got to say?" Glen asked. Mark slowly rose his head up and looked to me through his sunglasses. I sighed as I had to look at him. "Remove those damn sunglasses, I wanna see your eyes literally Mark." He lifted up his right hand as he slowly removed his sunglasses. Both his eyes were terribly bruised. The left was swollen shut, the right was about half way. "Feel better now?" He asked. I snorted as I looked to him.

"Speak your business and then get out of my sight. I want nothing to do with your lying, cheating man whore ass again. You have messed up my life right now. I just want to be left alone to put the pieces back together and move on." Mark sighed as he looked down and placed his hands together, palm to palm, as he spoke. "I don't know what to really say to you Leana. Glen has made me realize how much of a complete asshole I have been. Alright I am more than that, but it's close enough. I.. I didn't realize how unhappy you were with me. Until Glen and I had a very long talk. I realize now I should of just signed the divorce papers at the time you wanted me too.. I know this doesn't mean much, But I'm sorry for all the hell I've put you through. But I do hope you consider on staying with me and work out our problems. Maybe even save our marriage."

I couldn't believe what I heard come out of his mouth. Glen was also in shock to Mark's words at the end. I looked to him and slowly slid off the bed to my feet. I winced a bit as Glen went to step towards me. "No.. I'm fine.." I placed a hand up and took a step towards Mark and stood before him. "I can't believe you had the god damn balls to say that last part to me. Let me put it to you this way Mark..." I took a deep breath as I continued. "I want nothing to do with you anymore, you weren't really there for me after some time into our marriage. Just as a coach and I was your fuck date. That's all I felt like after awhile. I thought maybe it was just a phase and it would pass, well to inform you it never did... Once I saw you talking to those rink rats more and more, I started getting a feeling something was up. Well my hunch was correct once I heard the ugly rink rat, riding you like a unsaddled bull in the room next to mine as I walked down the hallway. But once I saw you with her.. All my hunches were damn correct and it crushed my heart down to nothing."

I swallowed back the pain that ran through my body from the wounds and such I had. I shook my head to Glen, knowing he wanted to help me. I closed my eyes for a moment and then re-opened them and continued. "I was serious when I said I wanted a divorce. I knew it was over. But no.. You had to be the world's biggest pain in the ass. In the courts and outside of it, just so you could maybe brain wash me once again to stay with you and be damn unhappy once again. You also thought I wanted your god damn money and such."

Mark went to speak as I placed my bandaged hand up into his face. "No Mark I don't want nothing from you. I have all I need. I earned it myself and a few things you gave me that is. Only thing I want is you to sign the divorce paper, so we can both move on. I want to move on and become something I've been working on for awhile now. Glen knows what I'm talking about. You also probably wanna move on in whatever you wanna do too. I know you don't want to let go Mark, but you have too. I'm not happy.. If you can feel it in your heart and knowing that I am happy, you would just sign the papers and that would be it.." I lowered my hand as Mark slowly looked to me. "Alright.. I'll sign the papers first thing in the morning. Just as long as you're happy.. I could care less at this moment.. But I have one question I wanna ask.." I nodded to him. "All of a sudden your with Cena.. How long has this been going on?..."

I rolled my eyes and looked to him. "To tell you the truth Mark, I've always liked John since the first day I was introduced to him by you. But I kept it hidden because it wasn't right at the time, because I was married to you. But now that I've been a way from you and we've been hanging out together, we've gotten to know one another better and now as you now can see and envy, fallen in love with one another. Don't worry Bear, I'm not marrying him right away. We're taking things slow." Mark growled as he slowly stood to his feet and just walked out. I looked to Glen. "Hey I was honest now wasn't I.." Glen nodded as he stood away from the wall. "Yes and I don't think he wanted to hear it, but all well." He took a few steps as he stood in front of me. "I know we will not be family anymore.." I placed a hand upon his hand that was on my shoulder now. "Don't worry Glen, even though we aren't family. You and I will always be tight. I still consider you family no matter what. We've been through too much to break up what we have. You're my best friend." He smiled as he hugged one another. The door opened as we pulled back from the embrace as the doctor walked in.

 **Chapter 22**

I sighed as I slipped my shirt back on gently. I winced as the bruises I had made their presence known. Glen came walking back into the room and looked to me. "Ready to go?" I nodded as I slid myself off the bed. I couldn't really use my hands. Three fingers broke on the left along with a few bones in my hand, two on the right. So my left hand was in a cast, the two fingers on the right in splints. Right hand wrapped up in bandages because of the deep gashes and road rash upon it and the left too. Stitches riddled the fingers and knuckles of course. A few were above my right eye, but mostly I was bruised with four bruised ribs and one cracked. I sighed as Glen carried my prescription and papers. I followed him down the hallway to the waiting room, where Chris was waiting.

Chris stood up as we walked through the double doors that led into the back. "How you feeling Leana?" He asked as we walked up to him. "Like I kicked the living shit outta of someone. But other than that sore." Chris chuckled a bit as he hugged me gently. "That's the kind of attitude I like to hear from you." We broke the embrace as I looked to the both of them. "Have you heard anything about JC yet?"

They both shook their heads. I sighed as I slowly sat down in a chair. Glen looked to me. "What are you doing Leana?" "What's it look like.. I'm sitting down and waiting on word on JC. I ain't leaving until I know he's alright." Glen sighed and shook his head. "The doctor said you need to go back to the hotel and rest. Now that's what your going to do." Chris sat down and looked to me. "Glen's right Leana. As soon as we know anything, I will call you on your cell phone and let you know. If he wants to talk to you, I will let him alright.." I sighed and nodded as Glen leaned his hand out to me. "Alright.. But if anything happens let me know as soon as you can. I will be down here in a flash." Chris nodded. "I promise I will let you know Leana, Glen will too." I looked to Glen as he nodded. "Alright.. I'll go.." Glen led me out to Chris' rented SUV and drove me back to the hotel.

Glen made sure I got to my room alright. I sighed as I sat down on the couch of the suite that Glen had me signed into. I just wanted to be by myself. Glen placed my bags in the bedroom and walked back into the living room. "You going to be alright by yourself?" He asked as he grabbed the keys to the SUV. I nodded as I gently untied my sneakers and kicked them off. "Yea I will be. If I need anything I will call." Glen nodded. "My room's two doors down. CJ is diagonally across the hall, CB three doors the other way. JC I don't know where he is." I nodded as Glen patted my shoulder gently. "Just rest, don't worry John's a strong man. He'll be alright." I patted his hand and nodded. "I know. Thanks for everything Glen." He nodded as he left the room and drove back to the hospital.

I collected myself and decided maybe a soak in the tub would do me some good. I got up and slowly made my way to the bathroom. Got the water running piping hot, while I left the room to get my night clothes. I took off my clothes, made my way to the bathroom, cut off the blood stained bandages and threw them out. My hands looked terrible, bruised swollen and very soar. I sighed as I got into the tub and kept my hands out of the tub and sighed as the water hit every soar spot upon my body. I just let the soothing hot water, take away everything that had me worried or uptight. I got cleaned up as best I could without getting my cast wet. I got out of the tub, dried off and got into my night clothes. It was only a Celtics basketball jersey and a pair of shorts. I sighed as I sat down and did what the doctor said about taking care of the cuts and such on my hands for awhile. Doing it yourself was difficult, but I got it done. I wrapped my hands up the way the doctor showed me and taped it down. I finished up getting ready for bed, walked out of the bathroom to the bedroom. I turned off all the lights except a dim light coming from a lamp on the night stand beside the bed. The bed was huge, but I liked a lot of space no matter if I was alone or not.

I turned the TV on and climbed gently into bed. Glen had gotten my scripts for my meds filled on the way home and placed them on the night stand. I took one for the pain and settled down for some sleep. I left my cell phone on the night stand and plugged it in to charge the battery. I turned off the light and settled in for some sleep. I watched TV for awhile and felt the medicine starting to work as I turned off the TV and fell asleep.

 **Chapter 23**

I slowly opened my eyes as I winced in a lot of pain. The medicine had worn off. I looked at the clock that sat on the other night stand and it read 3am. I sighed as I slowly sat up and heard something near the door of my hotel room. I slowly climbed to my feet, went over to my bag and rummaged through it. I grabbed my belt and armed myself with it. I snuck through the dark, stood to the left hand side of the entrance way into the living room. As soon as you open the hotel room door you see the living room, so whoever was trying to break in or whatever, didn't know I was standing on the left hand side. I heard the door open as the hallway lights flood the room for a moment and then disappear as the door closes.

I heard foot steps upon the carpet as whoever it was walk into the room. I saw them walk by. I wrapped my belt around their legs as they toppled to the floor. I held them down to the floor as I reached for a light and turned it on. I sat back in shock as I looked to Chris. "Holy shit Chris. What the hell are you doing here?" Chris looked to me. "Leana what the hell are you doing?" I looked to the belt and undid it from around his legs and helped him up. "Sorry I didn't know it was you. I heard someone at the door and it ended up being you. Anyways, answer the question. What are you doing here?" I asked again. "Glen gave me the key to your room. He told me to check on you.. You didn't answer your cell phone so we got worried." I leaned against the back of the couch as I tossed my belt over the back. "You guys worry too much. I was asleep until pain woke me and you entering the room of course."

Chris rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that." I shrugged. "Hell I nearly roped you like a cowboy.." Chris laughed. "Don't do it again either.." I nodded as I winced and placed an arm over my mid section. "Leana.." I nodded. "I'm alright Chris. Just moved the wrong way that's all. I'm hurting worse than I was before.. Time for some more medicine and some sleep. If you'll kindly leave." Chris nodded and pocketed the key. "Oh and Chris.. If anybody needs the room key, make sure it's John with it, nobody else." I commented as I walked back into the bedroom. Chris sighed and shook his head as he left the room. I turned off the light in the living room, walked back into the bedroom gently, without running into anything and got back into bed. I took some more medicine before I crawled myself back under the covers.

I slept for a bit longer, until about 3:30. I laid in bed, the medicine wasn't working right away. I was laying there not wanting to move. But I had to, the bathroom was calling my name. I slowly rose to my feet and walked out of the bedroom, across the living room to the bathroom. I turned the light on and closed the door half way. I did what I had to do and was about to turn off the light, when I saw I needed a bandage change. I sighed, sat down upon the toilet seat and did a bandage change. I grumbled as I got frustrated, I couldn't do it to save my life. It was hard when you don't have a steady hand to clean all the cuts with peroxide. I had to do it with a q-tip. Then put fresh ointment on them and then wrap them. I got to the wrapping my hands back up with bandages as I growled in frustration. I threw the roll of gauze, thinking it would hit the door and land on the floor. Nope it ended up going out the door, into the living room.

I sighed as I slowly rose to my feet, slowly walked over to the door and opened it. I was greeted by a nice looking, chiseled muscular chest, full of bruises and a few cuts. The roll of gauze sitting in his hand, handing it to me. "Do you need this?" I looked up into a pool of blue. I smiled broadly. "John.. How.." He shook his head. "Glen brought me back here. Chris picked up my SUV and came back here to check on you, after you didn't answer your cell phone. We got worried. But for me getting in here, Chris gave me the key. He said for me to have it.." I lowered my eyes and blushed a bit. "Uhh .. Yea those were my words.." He lightly chuckled as he placed a finger under my chin to make me look at him. His right hand was wrapped up like mine was. His left had a gauze pad upon the center of it taped down. He was bruised with a few pavement scrapes. "I thought.." He placed a finger over my lips. "Quiet now.. I'm here now.. I'm alright.. I just need to take it easy for a few days. Mild concussion. Just a bunch of bruises, cuts, scrapes and bruised ribs. I heard your situation.."

I nodded. "Yep.. cast on left splints on right. Busted my hands up on her face." John chuckled as I looked to him. "I would take that from you, but I can't. I need to wrap my hands with it.. I got frustrated and threw it." "Yea I know I heard you and well you have a good throwing arm. You hit me with it." I laughed. "Like I was suppose to know you were there. Plus I was aiming for the door and missed." He lifted a brow and nodded, like he was saying 'Yea right..' "Take a seat there. I'll help you out.. Then we need to get some sleep." I nodded as I sat back down. John gently wrapped my hand and fingers for me. He finished the work and placed the rest to the side with the rest of the medical supplies I had.

I slowly rose to my feet, wrapped my arms gently around him and hugged him. "I'm happy to see your alright.." He wrapped his arms around me gently. "It's alright Leana. Nothing can't keep me down.. You should know this by now." I nodded and sighed gently. We both walked into the bedroom as I sat down on the bed. John walked out and walked back in a few minutes later with his bag in hand. He had turned a light on, when he first walked in. He kicked his sneakers off as I sat there, with my head slowly dropping downwards. The medicine was kicking in now. "Why don't you go to bed Leana. I'm gonna shower and then join you, if you.. Don't mind." I jolted my head up and looked to him. "Huh.. Uhh yea.. it's fine.." John stood up to his feet and walked over to her. He helped her into bed, made sure she stayed there while he went to shower. Leana nodded as John walked off to shower quickly.

John finished his shower and dressed in a pair of midnight blue silk shorts. He walked into the bedroom and saw Leana had finally fallen asleep. He couldn't help but stand there for a moment and watch her with a huge smile upon his face. He walked over and sat down on the bed gently, not wanting to wake her up.

He climbed in under the covers, turned off the light and slowly, but gently settled in under the covers. Leana rolled over gently as she placed her head upon his chest gently. "I thought you would never get into bed.. I missed..you.." She said, sort of half asleep. John couldn't help but smile. "Sorry I needed a shower." He whispered as he placed an arm around her and just held her gently as he fell asleep happily.

 **Chapter 24**

A few months went by and things were going awesome. John and I were still together and nothing couldn't break what we had. I sat on a trash can outside one of the backstage doors taking in the warm summer night air. The backstage door opened as Glen poked his head around it. "I thought I would find you here.. I heard great news.. I'm so happy for you Leana." I smiled broadly as Glen walked over and hugged me gently. "Thanks Bro. That means a lot coming from you." He nodded. "How's JC taking it..." I shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen him yet to tell him.." Glen nodded. "How did you find out?" Glen smirked. "How do you think.. Stacy.." I sighed and shook my head. "Man I swear I should learn by now not to tell her. I hope she doesn't tell John." Glen shook his head. "No she won't she knows better." I nodded as I sighed gently.

Glen grabbed a nearby chair and seated himself. "What's on your mind Leana?" He asked as he sat backwards with his forearms, one on top of the other, sitting on top of the back rest. "Just been thinking.." Glen lifted a brow. "About what?" "Everything in general.." Glen lifted a brow. I lightly chuckled as I looked to him. "About how things went down with Mark, Glen.. They went down pretty nasty, it wasn't the way I wanted them to go down. I just wanted things to go smoothly.." Glen looks to her as he adds his input. "Well Leana, you knew he was going to give you some problems, but not like he did. But at least now he FINALLY signed the damn papers.." I nodded. "Yea after how long now.." Glen thought for a moment. "Eight months.." I nodded as I looked down to the chain around my neck, it held my championship ring that I had from another team. I've always worn it. It was priceless to me.

"Why were thinking about that Leana.." I looked to Glen. "Because, he could of made it easy after that night in the hospital, when I practically took his head off in front of you, just signed the paper as he promised he would the next day. No he had to drag it out like an idiot. He's a fool Glen. I believed the words from him. Why do I feel like such a fool myself.." Glen stood up and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Don't feel like one Leana, because you aren't one. He is because he blew the whole marriage apart with what he did. Alright things didn't work out, but things are now officially going you and JC's way am I right?" I nodded as I smiled. "Very true Glen. I never thought of it that way. We both have our wrestling careers and are on the same brand. What more could we ask for.." Glen nodded. "Now that's the Leana I know and have grown to love as a sister." I hugged him as I heard, "Hey man, Ain't that hug suppose to be for me.." Glen pulled back and looked over his shoulder to JC walking through the stage door.

"No it was for me..Jealous?" Glen asked sarcastically. John walked over as the door closed behind him. "As a matter of factly.. I'm envious of you Glen.." He answered back. Glen stepped to the side and couldn't help but laugh. I laughed and looked to John. "You two knock it off. You're gonna get me laughing so hard again, I'll end up on the ground off the trash can again." "That wasn't me.. It was Chris' fault." John commented. I rolled my eyes. "I don't care who did it, just warning you." John wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I leaned my head upon his shoulder. "What are you doing out here anyways Leana.. Don't you have a match tonight?" I shook my head. "No Vince gave me the night off tonight. I made my appearance and that's all I had to do." John lifted a brow. "Same here.. But why's this happening?" He questioned.

He looked to Glen and then to me. "Alright something's going on.. What's up?" I climbed down off the trash can and started to walk towards the door. "Nothing's going on John.. Just.. well.. I'm.. " John stood there waiting for the rest of the sentence. "Your what Leana?.. Don't keep me in suspense.." I stopped in my foot steps as Chris walked out the door, let it close behind him. "I thought I find you all out here.. I heard something about Leana being free..Or something like that.. I heard the rumor.." I sighed as I shook my head. Glen elbows Chris in the ribs to shut him up. Chris coughed a bit as John heard Chris and looked to Leana. "Alright everybody knows something about you but not me.. What's up with this picture?.." I walked over to John and grasped his hands with mine.

"Now hold on John. Before you jump to conclusions. I do have some awesome news.." He lifted a brow as he looked down to me as I spoke. "A little something happen that we've been waiting for.." John looked like he was thinking for a moment and then smiled broadly. "You're kidding right?" I shook my head. "No.. He officially signed the papers this afternoon. I got a phone call this afternoon after my signing. I couldn't wait to tell you when I first saw you.." We embraced one another tightly as John spoke. "About time that dead fool faced the facts.." I nodded as I pulled back from the embrace. "You don't know how this makes me feel.. But I feel like the whole world has been lifted off my shoulders and I'm free to be with you.." John's smile couldn't be wiped off his face. "You know how long I've waited to hear those words from you.." I lifted a brow. "How long?" John lifted me off my feet and held me in his arms. "I would of waited forever to hear them, just as long as I heard them. Now that I've heard them, that makes me even more happier to be with you Leana." I nodded as John let me slide down to my feet.

"How about you go get your gear and title belt and we go out in celebrate, just the two of us.." I suggested. John nodded as he leaned his head down and clenched my lips in a mind blowing kiss. I think he had been saving a kiss like this to be for this awesome moment. He slowly pulled back as my knees felt weak. I had to lean against him for a moment to catch my breath. I slowly took a few steps back, once I got my legs back and looked to Glen and CB over my shoulder. They looked around looking innocent. "You two.." I shook my head.

Glen shrugged along with CB. John excused himself as he walked back inside to grab his gear. Glen and Chris both walked over as they both gave me a small hug. "It's great to see you officially together now. I think John's in relief." Chris commented. Glen nodded. "I will have to agree. He had the fear you would leave him and go back to Mark, but everybody reassured him that he was nothing to you and he's your everything." I nodded. "He is my everything. I have never been so happy in my entire life. I have a great job, great friends and most important of all..." Chris lifted a brow. "What's that Leana?" Chris questioned.

I smiled as I wrapped an arm around each of their waists. "I have the coolest family around that I would do anything for." Chris and Glen both smiled as they placed their arm behind me. "I couldn't had said it any better Leana." Glen commented. Chris nodded in agreeance. "Does that include me?" John asked as he walked over from the other side of the building. I lowered my arms as I turned around with Glen and Chris to John. "Of course it includes you.." I ran to him and jumped into his arms. He dropped his bag and was wearing his championship title belt around his waist. "You're the main part of my family and I hope to make you a permanent one soon." John caught me and smiled broadly. "I like the sound of that.." I couldn't help but laugh. I slid out of John's arms as we left Glen and CB to head off to celebrate our happy life together.

END


End file.
